Monstrueusement angélique
by Lea kom trikru
Summary: Clarke a 16 ans est un loup garou de naissance. Ce qui n'est pas facil tout les jours surtout les jours de pleine lune. Il lui arrivera de nombreuses péripéties avant d'être secouru par une commande assez spéciale. Entre haine et amour, sauvagerie et douceur, bonheur et terreur. Monstrueusement angélique.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Coucou mes petits grounders , voici ma 2 ème FF sur The100 . Elle est plus surnaturel que la précédente et je pense , elle sera plus longue . Bien-sûr les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas , je pense sortir un chapitre par semaine .

Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes . #jesuisunefillevoulantpartagerunehistoire

Voici juste le prologue .

bonne lecture . Kiss kiss

Léa

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Tout a commencé en 1767 vers la région des trois monts , une nuit de pleine Lune en pleine hiver .

Le père d'Eléonore une jeune fille de 16 ans , grande blonde aux yeux bleu ,qui étais qu'une pauvre paysanne des plus banal .

Il faisait froid en ces temps , seul l'unique petite cheminer chauffait la maison . Le père voyant l'un de ces jeunes fils grelotter décida d'aller chercher du bois dans la foret . Malgré la peur de ne plus les revoirs .

Cela faisait déjà 2 heures . 2 heures que Eléonore voyait l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage de ça mère et ses frère se seraient les uns contre les autres sous les couvertures . 2 heures que son père était parti . Éléonore décida d'aller retrouver son père . C'était dangereux en ces temps les loups rôdaient à la recherche de proies mais elle ne pouvait attendre . Sous le regard inquiet de ça mère , elle s'habilla rapidement et prit la dernière hache qui leur restaient pour se défendre au cas ou il y aurait un voleur ou une bette sauvage .

" ** _Eléonore tu n'as pas à faire cela ."_** L'interpelle ça mère

" _ **Si mère je n'ai pas le choix"**_

" _ **Nous avons toujours le choix**_ " abandonna ça mère. Son regard était remplis de larmes qu'elle ne voulait laisser couler d'inquiétude . Elle savait que depuis des semaines chaque soir des personnes disparaissaient et leurs corps réapparaissaient quelques temps après , décapité , déchiqueté , à moitiés dévoré. Son mari était sans doute mort mais l'étincelle d'espoirs qui brillait dans les yeux de ça fille ne pouvait l'arrêter . Elle savait qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas .

" _ **Vas**_ " céda t'elle .

Sans un regard en arrière Eléonore sortît de la maison et courra dans la forêt sans arrêter d'appeler son père mais personne ne lui répondit , elle n'entendit que le hululement d'une chouette . Elle marcha pendant 20 bonnes minutes quand elle eu l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose la suivait . Un craquement retentis derrière elle , elle accéléra le pas , une sueur froide coulait dans son dos . Soudain elle marcha sur quelque chose de moue , elle baissa la regard et vit une main ensanglantée tenant une hache . Elle hurla de terreur et d'effroi et compris que son père c'était fais attaquer. Les seuls animaux qu'il y avais dans la forêt capable de ça , c'était les loups . Elle ramassa la hache et se releva tremblante , en levant les yeux vert les fourrés elle vit deux yeux jaunes brillant dans le noir la fixant . Eléonore voulu partir en courant mais la bette grogna , la bette sortit de la fourré et ce mît debout sur ces 2 pattes avant devant une Éléonore éberlué d'effroi . C'était le loup le plus gros qu'elle est jamais vus , il faissait le double de la taille d'un loup normal et il était gris avec des yeux jaunes , des pâtes et de longues griffes et il avait le museau couvert de sang . Mais il la regardait avec un air vicieux, vorace et fou , le loup normaux n'on pas ce regard .

Elle compris que c'était ce loup qui avait tué son père . Une bouffée d'adrénaline monta en elle et elle sauta sur le loup . Le loup ne s'attendant à cette attaque ce pris une hache dans le bras et une autre dans l'épaule . Il la mordit et lui planta ces griffes dans l'abdomen, en retour elle lui planta l'une de ces hache dans son tête . Il s'écroula . Elle sentie quelque chose lui dégouliner déçu mais elle s'évanouit .

Ce matin là , vers 5 heures 30 le voisin d'Eléonore ,un jeune homme de 16 ans qui était fou amoureux d'elle depuis ça plus tendre enfance .Il alla travailler dans le champs de son père juste à côté du champs du père d'Éléonore . Il trouva étrange que personne ne soit là à travailler dans leurs champs .

En milieu de matinée , inquiet il alla toquer chez eux et la mère d'Eléonore lui ouvrit elle avais le teint palle et des cernes de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormir de la nuit .

" _**Vous allez bien ? "**_ demanda t'il inquiet

Elle explosa en pleure dans ces bras .

" _ **il est partit chercher du bois mais il n'est jamais revenus ."**_

 _"Qui ?"_ Demanda t'il paniqué

 _ **"Mon.. mon ...Mon mari . Eléonore est partie le chercher et... et... et elle n'est jamais revenue ."**_

 _ **"Je vais aller les cherchaient ! Ne vous inquiétez pas , je les retrouveraient"**_

 _ **"Merci ! Vous êtes trop bon Robin .**_ " Il alla chercher son fusil et se dirigea dans la forêt . Il marcha pendant 30 minutes avant de tomber sur des traces de sang . Il les suivit et tomba sur le corps d'un énorme loup avec une hache plantée dans le crâne et une autre dans le bras . Dessous ce monstre , il y avait Éléonore blanche , couverte de sang noir comme la nuit mélangé à son propre sang . Il courra vers elle et la pris dans ses bras . Il la ramena chez elle . Sa mère lui nettoya ces plaie et elle se réveilla 3 jour plus .

Robin étais là à la regarder , pendant ces 3 jours il l'avait veillé ainsi . Au plus grand désarroi de son père qui avait besoin de lui aux champs.

À peine elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle se perdit dans le regard du garçon . Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler qu'il l'embrassa et elle lui rendit son baiser . 20 jours plus tard elle se mariée . Depuis cette fameuse soirée il n'y avait plus eu d'attaque . Les gens disaient qu'elle avait tuée la bête du Gevaudant , celle qui avait fait des centaines de morts dans le nord de la France . Ils avaient retrouvé les restes de son père à moitié dévoré . Entouré de morceaux de bois fraîchement ramassés et coupés .

Un soir de pleine lune . Éléonore se sentit toute bizarre , elle avait une folle envie de sortir . Elle se leva est partit à 4 pattes , puis après plus rien .

* * *

" _ **Arrêtes! Arrêtes ! C'est moi Robin !**_ "Hurle t'il

Un loup blanc avait sauté sur Robin ou devrais je dire Eléonore avait sauter sur son mari. Il l'avait sentie sortir du lit à 4 pattes puis se tordre dans tout les sens en hurlant de douleur . Il avait entendus ses os craquer , se briser et seulement au bout d'un certain temps qui m'avait parue une éternité , elle c'était arrêter de hurler et à ça place se tenait un loup blanc qui avait ses magnifiques yeux bleu .

Tremblant il pause ça main sur la tête du gros loup blanc qui lui avait sauté dessus juste après ça transformation . Éléonore ne pouvait avoir disparut pensa t'il . Le loup lui grogna dessus .

" _ **Calme toi , c'est moi "**_ dit il le ton remplis de terreurs mais de courage , de tendresse et d'amour

Le loup le fixa un long moment et arrêta de grogner puis lui lécha le nez , avant de s'enlever et sans se retourner , partit dans la forêt.

Le lendemain matin , Éléonore était de nouveau dans le lit , sale , couverte de terre mais bien là .

" _ **Éléonore ça va ? "**_

 _ **"Oui , je sais pas ce qui c'est passé je... je ne comprends pas je me suis levée et...et...et après j'ai faillit te dévorer . "**_ hésita t'elle

" _ **Je suis désoler"**_ . Explosa t'elle en sanglot sous le manque de réponse de son époux .

" _ **Tu dois me détester et tu dois êtres terrorisé par le monstre que je suis et tu ..."**_

Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux . Et lui déclara

" _ **Je t'aime pour ce que tu es**_." Puis sans crie et gare il l'embrassa

 _Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent 2 enfants qui eux aussi furent des loups garous et chaque descendent de cette famille furent des loups garous . Mais certains eurent des petits soucies , d'autres n'en eurent pas. Moi je vais vous raconter ce qui c'est passé pour l'une de leur descendance . La jeune Clarke Griffin de 15 ans , au yeux bleu comme le ciel et au cheveux blond qui vivait dans petit village d'Isère en France nommé Arkadia ..._

* * *

 _Bon je sais c'est un peu cu-cu la praline (ou love love) mais pour êtres franche ce prologue je les écrit il ya 2 ans et c'est la semaine dernière que je suis tomber déçus . Et je me suis dit que si je changeais 2-3 petites choses il pourrais êtres pas mal donc voilà voilà . J'espère que ça a quand même plu. Et pour info la bête du Gevaudant n'est jamais morte comme ça , si vous voulez plus d'infos je vous conseil d'aller sur Wikipedia ;) où vous pouvez me demandez plus d'infos si ça intéresse._

 _Kiss kiss Léa_


	2. Chapter 2 restes calme

**Coucou mes petits grounders , à chaque début de chapitre je mettrais une chanson qui pour moi correspond .**

 **Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews même si certaines n'étaient pas très sympathiques cela est vrai donc si quelqu'un veut se proposer pour m'aider à corriger les fautes , je ne cracherais pas dessus .**

 **Mais sinon merci de vos réactions , j'espère qu'elle continuera de plaire .**

 **bonne lecture mes petits grounders . Kiss kiss**

* * *

 **Ever since I could remember**  
 **Everything inside of me**  
 **Just wanted to fit in**  
 **I was never one for pretenders**  
 **Everything I tried to be**  
 **Just wouldn't settle in**

 **If I told you what I was  
Would you turn your back on me ?  
Even if I seem dangerous  
Would you be scared ?**

 **I g et the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me**

 **I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me  
A monster, a monster  
I'm turning to a monster  
A monster, a monster  
And it keeps getting stronger**

 **Can I clear my conscience  
If I'm different from the rest  
Do I have to run and hide ?  
I never said that I want this  
This burden came to me  
And it's made it's home inside**

 **If I told you what I was  
Would you turn your back on me ?  
Even if I seem dangerous  
Would you be scared ?**

 **I get the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me**

 **I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me  
A monster, a monster  
I'm turning to a monster  
A monster, a monster  
And it keeps getting stronger **

**Monster / imagine dragons**

* * *

 _ **Clarke**_

Ça y est , c'était la fin du week-end , malheureusement j'allais en cour mais heureusement je voyais mes amies , sans eux j'aurais lâché depuis longtemps .

"Clarke grouille toi un peu , tu vas être en retard ."

Je sauta dans mes vêtements en lui répondant.

"Oui mam j'arrive !"

Je descendis les escaliers en courant et me jetta à table , où un bol de chocolat chaud et des tartines au Nutella m'attendaient . Je déjeuna pendant que ma mère ce préparais puis à mon tour je me prépara , brossage de dent , coiffage , une touche de maquillage , parfumâge et tout est okay !

"Bon Clarke , aujourd'hui tu ne t'énerves pas et tu ne fais pas de conneries , d'accord ?"

"Oui , t'inquiète comme d'hab "

"Oui , comme d'hab , aller à ce soir tu rentres avant qu'il fasse nuit ."

"Maman je sais , je connais les règles ."

"Oui justement jeune fille , c'est ..."

"Bon bisous à ce soir ." La coupais je . En prenant mon sac et me dirigeant vers la sortit "Oui à ce soir je t'aime "

Je fonça à mon arrêt de bus . Il y avait des avantages d'être un long garous , on peux courir plus vite que les gens normaux , j'ai une meilleur vue , j'ai plus de force et pleins d'autres choses surnaturel que bien sûr ma mère ne veut pas m'expliquer . En arrivant à mon arrêt je vois que le bus va fermer ses portes mais je rentre pile au dernier moment . Mon meilleur amie Bellamy m'attend,

" _**T'as faillis arriver en retard ,**_ " râle t'il

" _ **Oui mais je ne suis pas arriver en retard ."**_ claironnais je . D'habitude il m'aurais encore plus enfoncer mais pour une fois il ne dit rien et continua à faire la gueule de son côté .

" _ **Ça va t'a l'aire tendu ?"** demandais je _

_**"Bas oui! On a contrôle en maths et ma mère ma dis que si je le ratais je devrais aller dans un collège militaire ."**_

 _ **"Mais non tu connais t'a mère , elle dis tout le temps des trucs qu'elle ne fais pas ."**_ Essayais je de le rassurer.

" _ **Si , cette fois , elle ma montrer la fiche d'inscription remplie ."**_

 _ **"A oui , mais t'as combien de moyen général ?"**_

 _ **"J'ai 6."**_

 _ **"Bas tu apprends tes leçons et ça ira mieux "**_

 _ **"Nan mais attends , je vais pas apprendre ? J'ai jamais fait ça et ça m'a toujours réussi ."**_

 ** _"Tu sais Bell'_** ** _on n'est plus en 3ème mais en seconde . Et on dis que la seconde est une année de changement donc tu devrais peut êtres t'y mettre ."_** Tantais je

" _ **Ouai si tu veux ."**_

En arrivent au lycée , Bellamy et moi allâmes vite dans la cour pour rejoindre Raven,Finn , Jasper et Mounty . Nous 6 sommes inséparables , on est toujours fourrés ensemble dans les bon coups comme les mauvais .

" _ **Coucou la kru "**_

 _ **"Salut vous 2 ça va ?"**_ Demanda Raven , la seul qui avait daigner nous répondre et la seul qui n'était pas coller à un livre .

" _ **Oui tranquille et ça va eux 3 ?"**_ demandais je à Raven mais enfin Finn me répondis .

" _ **Moues , on a déjà vue mieux"**_

 _ **"Quel est le problème ?"**_

 _ **"On a contrôle de maths et il y a que Raven qui a appris"**_

 _ **"Hé! Mais moi j'ai appris mais je m'en souvient pas "**_ rétorqua Jasper

" _ **C'est ça et moi je me tape Harper"**_ lança Bellamy

" _ **Bon aller c'est pas grave , on a 2h de sport donc arrêtez de stresser , ok !"**_ Les encourageais je . Je vérifia l'heure il était 8h57 merde si on ne se bougeaient pas on allaient être en retard .

" _ **Oui c'est vrais . Bon on y va ."**_

L'heure de sport se passa super bien même si c'était pas super d'avoir sport direct . Sur la route entre le collège et le gymnase je discuta avec mes amies quand soudain la seul fille que je ne peux pas me voir , vint me faire chier .

" _ **Alors Clarke pas trop essoufflé , tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude de faire ça ma grosse .**_

 _ **"oh ! Mais moi ça va . Et je t'es pas dis , ne tors pas du cul la route est droite ."**_

 _ **"Et les filles calmer vous un peu" ,**_

 **"Ta gueule Finn !"** Nous écrions Harper et moi

 _ **"Harper laisse les tranquilles ," lui hurla le prof**_

 _ **"Fais gaffe à toi , tu vas le regretter un de ces jours ."**_

 _ **"C'est ça , et achète toi un camion blanc , il sera pile accordé avec ta tenue ."**_

 _ **"Tu vas le regretter salle ..."**_

 _ **"Harper laisses les tranquilles et passes moi ton carnet"**_

 _ **"Mais monsieur ..."**_

 _ **"Passes moi ton carnet !"**_

Bien fait pour elle la prochaine fois elle ne viendra pas me faire chier .

Après cette petite embrouille , on arriva au lycée mes amis et moi avions rapidement révisé la leçon de maths .

Le contrôle se passa à merveille si on oubliaient ce moment mémorable ou le téléphone de Raven c'était mis à sonner . La chanson "add it up" de the violent femme avait était hurler de son téléphone . La prof avait regardé Raven qui était rouge de honte et lui avait juste dit qu'elle avait de très bon goûts musicaux puis c'était remise au boulot comme si de rien n'était .

A la sonnerie on alla 30 min en étude pour aller manger à 11h30 . Pour une fois je ne discuta pas énormément avec Raven et les autres , perdu dans mes pensées .

" **_Moi_** _ **j'en ai marre de Harper , elle nous fait chier tout le temps , enfin surtout Clarke , vous en pensez quoi ?"**_

 **"Bas qu'es tu veux qu'on fasse , elle est tous le temps comme ça . Moi je la laisse dire et je fais comme si elle existe pas et au moins elle me laisse tranquille ."** Parla Finn

 _ **"oui mais toi t'es trop gentille . Clarke ? allô la lune ici la terre pouvez vous me répondre ?"**_

 _ **"Ha , quoi , désoler je rêvassais"**_

 _ **"Oui on a vue , tu penses qu'il faut faire quelque chose ?"**_

 _ **"Bas , chez pas moi , elle est chiante mais je pence qu'elle est mal chez elle et qu'elle le fais payer à des gens comme toi et moi ."**_

 _ **"C'est tout ?"**_

 _ **"Oui , bon on vas dehors ?"**_

En allant dehors , je remarqua que Harper est son groupe de pote me suivaient des yeux . Mais je m'en inquiéta pas . Au moment ou j'allais récupérais un stylo dans mon sac dans un angle tranquille de la cour , Bellamy me cria de faire attention derrière moi . Au moment ou je me retourna, je me pris une droite en pleine figure , qui me renversa sur les sacs . Je me relèva et à ce moment la Harper me poussa contre un mur .

" ** _aller viens te battre salle grosse "_**

 ** _"nan , c'est pas le bon jour ."_** Dis je calmement sentant mes émotion commançaient à chauffé , j'essaya de me dégager mais elle me bouscula .

" _ **Pourquoi t'a peur ?"**_

 **"Nan mais je ne veux pas me rabaisser a ton niveau salle pût ."** Perdant un cour instant le contrôle

A ce moment la Bellamy arriva en courant suivi par 2 garçons , Il la poussa et m'aida à sortir des sacs . Les 2 garçons aidaient Harper à se relever et ils se mirent à m'insulter de tous les noms . Soudain de nombreuse personnes commençaient à venir vers nous pour assister à notre dispute t'elle des droguer en manque .

" ** _baston! baston! baston !"_** Hurlaient t'ils

" ** _aller viens te battre , salle grosse ."_**

 ** _"nan désoler je ne suis pas comme toi et vas te trouver un Mec ou une fille pour baisez mais fais moi pas chier , Harper ! "_** Je sentais que je commençais lentement à perdre le contrôle .

Je fis demie tour et commençais à partir quand elle me lança , touchant la partit sensible.

" _ **tu c'es pourquoi t'on père il est partit ? Parce qu'il avait honte de toi et de ta mère , il vous a abandonné , c'est qu'un sale connard tout comme toi et ta mère ! Ta mère elle se tape tous les mecs du coin pour que tu puisses te nourrir , c'est qu'une sale traîner .**_

Là je ne pouvais plus accepter ces insultes , j'allais exploser et pour de bon . Les gens au tour de nous criyaient de nous battre . Je me retourna et lui dis

" _ **vas y répètes un peu pour voir "**_

 _ **Oh facile , t'a mère c'est une pût, t'on ..."**_ claironnais t'elle

 _ **Ta gueule !"**_ Hurlais je

Plus personne de parla même les profs qui venaient pour nous arrêter s'arrêtaient nettes . Je l'avais dis d'un voix si grave qui ne ressemblais pas du tous a la mienne . Il y avait que Harper qui continua à insulter mes parents . MES parents!

" _ **T'on père c'est un con..."**_

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir ça phrase qu'elle se pris un une droite dans la mâchoire et un autre dans le ventre . Elle en tomba vers les sacs . A ce moment là , l'un de ses potes me poussa et essayant de ma frapper mais j'étais bien trop rapide pour lui . Je lui donna un coup derrière la tête et il en tomba dans les vapes .

" _**arrêtes Clarke ."**_ Me hurla un prof

" ** _Ta gueule ! "_** Dit je de cette même voix grave et monstrueuse. Personne n'osa m'arrêter .

Harper se releva et essayant de me donner un coup quand j'avais le dos tourné mais je me baissa et lui fils un croche-pied . Elle s'écroula au sol .

" _ **t'as intérêt à me laisser tranquille ou sinon la prochaine Foix je ne m'arrêterais pas !**_ "lui hurlai je à la gueule . Je me tourna et commença à partir quand soudain j'entendis Raven me crié de peur .

" _ **Clarke attention !"**_

Je ma retourna et me pris un ciseau dans la cuisse ,oui un ciseau , ce qui réveilla la bête en moi . Je commença à me convulser , mes membres se brisés , me tordre dans tous les sens , à avoir des poiles qui pousse sur tout le corps , des oreilles plus longue et ma mâchoire s'allongais . Je me transformais en loup et plus précisément en Loup garous et je n'allais pas la laisser m'envoyer un ciseau dans la jambe sans rien faire .


	3. Chapter 3 pars

Coucou mes petits grounders .

Je sais ça fait longtemps même très longtemps que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie . J'ai eu quelque épreuves blanches à passer ce qui m'a pris énormément de temps . Excusez moi encore du retard . D'autant plus que les morts de certains personnages m'ont fait un choc et m'ont donné envie d'écrire pour les faire vivre donc bientôt L et L nous rejoindrons dans cette FF.

Désolez pour les fautes , et les personnages de the 100 ou autres ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon ils seraient toujours en vie dans la série et d'autre seraient morts XD)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Run boy run! This world is not made for you  
Run boy run! They're trying to catch you  
Run boy run! Running is a victory  
Run boy run! Beauty lies behind the hills

Run boy run! The sun will be guiding you  
Run boy run! They're dying to stop you  
Run boy run! This race is a prophecy  
Run boy run! Break out from society

Tomorrow is another day  
And you won't have to hide away  
You'll be a man, boy!  
But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!

Run boy run! This ride is a journey to  
Run boy run! The secret inside of you  
Run boy run! This race is a prophecy  
Run boy run! And disappear in the trees

Tomorrow is another day  
And you won't have to hide away  
You'll be a man, boy!  
But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!

Tomorrow is another day  
And when the night fades away  
You'll be a man, boy!  
But for now it's time to run, it's time to run

Woodkid ~Run boy Run~

* * *

Tout le monde criait sauf Harper. Elle, elle était pétrifiée par la peur , ces yeux exorbités et son teint blanc contrastait avec son teint habituel.

Je rodais autour d'elle , grognant juste pour le plaisir de l'effrayer. Je m'approcha et lui dit calmement de ma vois monstrueuse.

 _ **" Tu vas mourir et je vais te bouffais , tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter quand je te disais de me laisser tranquille. Tu vas en payer le prix. Petite traînée !"**_

Je m'apprêtais à lui sauter à la gorge et à la dévorer quand quelqu'un me plaqua avec une tel force que j'en tomba à la renverse .

 ** _" Arrêtes ,Clarke! c'est moi , Bellamy . Calme toi !"_**

Je lui grognais au visage en essayant de me libérer de son emprise mais il resserra ses bras autour de moi , je fis claquer ma mâchoire juste à 1 centimètre de son visage mais il me tenait toujoure aussi fermement et je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de ces bras . Harper était a à peine un pas de nous et me regardait, tremblante comme un feuille , tétanisée par la peur . Les autres élèves autour de nous avaient pris la fuite, se réfugiant dans le lycée , se bousculant pour pouvoir regarder par les fenêtres tel des moutons apeurés .

Je continua à me débattre, un peu, puis me laissa faire . Je ne pouvais pas lui faire du mal pas à lui , mon ami . Il desserra son étreinte et me lâcha au bout d'un certain temps . Il pris ma tête entre ses mains ,me regarda et me chuchota:

 ** _" Pars , j'appelle ta mère . On te retrouveras "_**

A ce moment là , le concierge arriva avec un fusil à la main et hurla à Bellamy

 _ **"Pars !"**_

 ** _"non !_** " Dit il se plantant devant moi

 _ **"Enlèves toi !"** _ Hurla t'ils de plus belle . Sortit de nul part je vis Raven courir et plaquer le concierge au sol , le faisant lâcher son fusil . Que Bellamy ramassa et brisa en 2 .

" _ **Que faites-vous ?Ce monstre va nous dévorer !"** _ Beugla t'ils telle un porc que l'on égorgent .

 ** _"Elle l'aurai déjà fais avant si elle le voulait ! "_** S'énerva Raven sur d'elle , sans la moindre once de peur ou d'hésitation.

Il se retourna vers moi et me dit

 ** _"Pars on te retrouvera"_**

C'était la première fois que je le voyais si sérieux , on auraient qu'il c'était transformé en quelqu'un d'autre .

" ** _Allez dépêches toi Clarke !"_**

Je me retourna et parti le plus rapidement possible hors du collège . Heureusement pour moi , à côté de notre cour à cela à peine 500 mètres il y avait la forêt . Je courais comme si j'avais la mort aux trousse . Slalomant entre branches et arbres, jusqu'au moment ou je commença à sentir la soif et là, je laissa mon instinct de loup prendre le dessus du peu d'humanité qui restait en moi .

* * *

A mon réveil , j'étais sur un tas de mousse , le corp d'un lapin à moitiés dévoré à mes côtés et il faisait nuit bien sur j'étais encore un loup blanc au yeux yeux bleu jusqu'au lendemain . Il ne fallait juste pas que je m'énerve de nouveaux, la pleine lune durait encore à peut près 3 jour même si des toutes petites parties de lune restaient dans l'ombre , l'influence restait la même. Ces 3 nuits je me transformerais . Je me leva et termina le lapin avant d'aller chercher de l'eau . Sur le chemin de la rivière , je sentie une étrange odeur planant dans la forêt accompagnait de celle aussi de ma mère . Je sait reconnaître celle de ma mère à des kilomètre depuis mon plus jeune âge . Cette autre odeur me rappelais vaguement quelqu'un mais je ne me souvenais pas de qui. Elles se rapprochais , je les entendaient et je les sentaient de plus en plus . Au loin des voies d'hommes à plus de 6 km, parlaient de chasse à Loup garous et c'est à cette instant que je commençais à paniquer .

On allaient devoir tout laisser ici et partir ailleurs , j'allais devoir abandonner mes amies, ma seul famille qui ne m'avais jamais abandonner. Finn l'intrépide qui n'avait peur de rien sauf d'avouer à Raven qu'il avait le béguin pour elle depuis toujours, Monty notre génie de l'informatique qui avait réussi en 4eme a pirater l'ordinateur du principale et de publier toutes ces photo cochonnes sur Facebook, Jasper le blagueur celui qui nous redonne le sourire même dans les pires cas , Raven ma sœur , génie de la mécanisme , pleines de sarcasme mais de bonté , parfaite et Bellamy notre grand frère à tous notre protecteur qui fait tout pour nous. Je sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans eux après la disparition de mon père.

2 gros loup apparaissaient dans mon chant de vision , je reconnu ma mère , ses yeux de couleur orange ambres , son pelage châtain foncé avec quelques tâches blanches et sa fine carrure mais à ses côtés se tenait un énorme loup . Son pelage était noir comme le jais avec des yeux marron , beaucoup plus grand que ma mère ou moi . Ils accourut vers moi et commença à me parlait par télépathie et Oui nous avons se petit avantage entre nous .

 ** _"Clarke , comment vas tu , ces hommes ne t'ont pas rattrapés et ne t'ont pas blessés ? "_ ** s'inquiéta ma mère.

 ** _"ça va , il ne m'on rien fais Man' , grâce à Bellamy et Raven , j'ai pue partir et ..."_**

 ** _"Clarke, je lui est déjà tout expliqué ."_** Me dit le loup noir comprenant enfin qui c'était .

 ** _"TOI ! Bell tu es un loup garous !"_**

 ** _"Et oui ça t'étonnes ? Tu crois que j'aurais pus te tenir au sol , et rester calme dans la cour ."_**

 ** _"Mais tu n'ais pas de notre famille alors pourquoi es-tu un loup garous ?"_**

 ** _"Nan mais tu crois vraiment qu'il y a que ta famille qui descends des loups garous ? Dans ma famille ça fais que 4 générations que l'on est des loups garous alors que vous ça fais bien plus ."_**

 ** _"Les enfants la lune ne vas pas tardait à disparaître donc on devraient tous aller à la maison"_** Nous coupa ma mère

 ** _"Eu... Maman on a un souci . J'ai muter devant plus de 400 personnes donc je pence que notre maison est surveiller 24 heure sur 24 donc on à plus de maison . "_** dis je géné

 ** _"Mais si vous voulez j'ai un bunker en dessous de chez moi . Il faut juste pas faire de bruit car ma mère ne sait pas que je suis un loup garous donc elle ne sait pas que le bunker existe ."_**

 ** _"Quoi elle ne sait pas ?"_**

 ** _"Non c'est une longue histoire , et vous avez des affaires ?"_**

 ** _"Oui je prévois toujours au cas où . Elles sont cachés dans un trou proche d'un veille arbre frapper par la foudre à coté du chemin ."_**

On mis moins de 30 min pour traverser la forêt , prendre les affaires et arriver chez lui. En arrivent, il nouss dit de nous diriger dans l'angle du jardin et de l'attendre . Quand il revint nous chercher , il nous conduisit devant un énorme chêne qui devait avoir plus de 200 ans . Il sauta et mordit une branche puis sans bruit une porte s'ouvrit sous nos yeux ébahis dans le tronc.

Dans le bunker se trouvaient dix salles , dont trois chambres , une cuisine ,un salon, deux salles de bain, un garde mangé et une immense salle avec des cages et des chêne accrochées au mur . Bellamy pris une chambre . Nous disant dans choisir une le temps qu'on ce remétamorphose . Je pris la plus petite mais la plus simple sans lit à baldaquin comme celle de ma mère ou sans décorations extravagante . Elle était toute blanche avec des motifs noir et un lit double assez simple .

* * *

Je fus la deuxième à sortir de la chambre , Bellamy étais déjà dans le salon en train de regarder la télé devant lui il y avais des gâteaux , des chips , de la viande et des dizaines d'autres choses .

 ** _"Ha bas te voilà . Ça fais un moment que je t'attendais. Ta mère n'est pas là ? "_** Me questionna t'il

 ** _"Ha, eu ... Non ma mère en a au minimum encore pour 1h"_** répondis je assez mal à l'aise

 ** _"Ok elle nous rejoindra alors . Si tu veux tu peux t'assoir et manger ."_** me propose t'il en me voyant lorgner sur la viande .

 ** _"merci ."_ ** Répondis je en me jetant sur le premier plat de la table .

" ** _Désolé c'est des restes . J'ai déjà pas mal mangé ."_ ** Rigole t'il . Je lui souri et demanda

 _ **"C'est toi qui a fais ça ? C'est délicieux "**_

 _ **"Oui , merci."**_

Je ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autres , pourtant beaucoup de question trottaient dans ma tête mais un silence gêné c'était installé entre nous . Pourtant nous étions des amies proche mais une certaine distance nous séparait. Je rompue le silence au bous de 5 bonnes minutes et il étains la télé .

 ** _"Alors , eu ... tu es un loup-garou"_** hésitais je

 ** _"Oui et mon père en était un jusqu'à qu'il décède" ._**

 ** _"Oui naturellement , et c'est lui qui a construit ce bunker ?"_**

 ** _"Non ce bunker date de la 2ème guerre mondiale mais avant c'était juste une cave que l'un de mes ancêtres avait construite tout comme la maison ."_**

 ** _"Mais c'est vous qui l'avait aménagés ?"_**

 ** _"Oui enfin mon père avec l'aide de mon grand père"_**

 ** _"Il a l'ère plutôt bien équipé , mais, pourquoi ta mère n'est elle pas au courent ?"_**

 ** _"C'est trop compliqué . "_**

De nouveau il eu un gros blanc .

" ** _Vas y pose moi une vraie question , au lieu de tourner autour du pot ."_ ** Dit il lasséé , me voyant toute gêné .

 ** _"Ok , pourquoi tu m'avais rien dit ? Tu devais savoir pour moi ? Et pourquoi êtres resté seul ?"_**

 ** _"doucement Clarkie"_** rigola t'il sachant pertinemment que je détestais que l'on me surnomme comme cela. **_"Déjà je ne suis pas seul , j'étais au courant pour toi car tu protèges très mal ton aura , n'importe qui ou quoi , qui est surnaturel peut vite le voir que tu es un loup-garou et je t'es rien dit car mon Alpha me l'a ordonnais et je ne défierais jamais mon Alpha ."_**

 ** _"What ? Alors un aura je sais se que sait mais un Alpha non et qui sont c'est autres loup-garou ?"_** 'M'exclamais je d'étonnement

 ** _"On ne t'a donc jamais rien appris ? Un Alpha est le chef d'une meute de loup-garou et les autres son ceux de ma meute . Tu les as presque tous croisés ou certains tu les connais ."_**

 ** _"C'est qui ? "_** Demandais je éberlué devant mon ignorance .

" ** _Après que ta mère t'aura tout expliqué tu verras qui ils sont ."_**

 ** _"Qu'est-ce qu'elle dois m'expliquer ?"_**

 ** _"Oh tu verras , bon moi je vais me coucher demain j'ai cours et je sens qu'il y auras des journalistes et énormément de gens donc bonne nuit ."_** Coupant la conversation et il se leva

" ** _Non , attends je comprend pas . Tu dois m'expliquer "_** le rattrapais je

 ** _"Non je ne peux pas , tu verras avec ta mère . Manges , fais ce que tu veux mais le mieux c'est de dormir ."_**

 ** _"Mais ... "_**

 ** _"Bonne nuit Clarke"_** il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne tel un grand frère et parti se coucher .

" ** _Bonne nuit Bell."_** dis je d'un souffle

Et il me laissa là , seul , déboussolé , et perdue

* * *

Bon n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews .

Encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe .

kiss kiss


	4. Chapter 4 idiot

Coucou mes petits grounders , aujourd'hui ce chapitre est plus particulier , nous avons les points de vue de différentes personnes et pas que de Clarke comme je l'ai fait précédemment. Je risque de faire ça souvent donc dites moi si cela vous dérange ou non .

J'ai remarqué que ma ff commençait à êtres appréciée au nombre de personnes la suivant et de favori , ce qui me fait très plaisir sauf que je n'ai aucune reviews ou que très peu donc si vous voulez me motiver ou me dire ce qui ne va pas ou va , ne vous gênez pas a m'écrire des reviews.

Bref comme d'habitude les personnages de the100 ne m'appartiennent pas et excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Kiss kiss on se retrouve en bas

* * *

Je me réveilla sur le canapé noir de Bellamy , la tête sur la télécommande, la télé allumée. J'avais les marques des touches sur la joue . Tiens J'avais pas l'air conne .

Devant moi il ne restait plus de chips ou de viande mais à la place se tenait des croissants , des pains au chocolat , du lait ... Tout ce dont l'on peut rêver pour un petit-déjeuner. A côté il y avait 2 mots, un de ma mère et un de Bell . Je pris d'abords celui de Bell:

 _Clarkie , je t'es préparé le petit-déjeuner , je suis partie au lycée pour voir ce qu'il ci-passe . Ne sors pas du bunker ! C'est trop dangereux pour toi dehors pour le moment. Biz , Bell_

Son message de grand frère protecteur me fit sourire malgré l'insupportable surnom.

Puis je pris celui de ma mère

 _Clarke , je me suis retransformé , et je suis partit pour le lycée , je sens que je vais avoir de graves ennuis mais je vais faire la mère cruche qui n'est au courent de rien . Ne sors pas du bunker ! Bisous , je t'aime . Maman_ .

Je sourie, mon ami et ma mère c'étaient ligués pour pas que je sorte et je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais.

A peine 5 minute plus tard , je stressais et je me posais énormément de questions sur ce que m'avait dit hier soir Bellamy . Les Alpha , ça meute ...

Il fallait que je fasse des recherches et le seul moyen de savoir était de fouiller . Je savais très bien que ma mère allait en m'apprendre le stricte minimum . Pour sois disant ne pas me mettre en danger . Chaque fois que je lui parlais de nos pouvoirs et de ce que l'on pourraient en faire, elle évitait le sujet et passait à autre chose . Je n'avait aucune chance de savoir avec elle.

Je commença par fouiller dans tout le salon le seul truc intéressant mis appart la télé et la chaîne hifi fut un album photos. Le problème fut que je ne reconnaissais pas les personnes presente déçu mis à part une personne : Raven, qui apparaissait sur certains clichés, surtout vers la fin et souvent accompagné d'une jeune brune qui elle apparaissait presque sur chaque photo . Qu'est-ce que Raven faisait elle là ? Qui était cette brune ? D'autres questions se rajoutaient aux précédentes , pour mon plus grand malheur.

Je reposa l'album . Puis fouilla dans toutes les pièces et trouva une clé caché sous un bureau puis une chambre qui ressemblais à un cachot ou une pièce de torture . J'entrais et vis des objets à vous glacer le sang. Des chaînes étaient accrochées au sol , au centre de la pièce une chaise de métal était clouée , sur le côté droit une table sur laquelle était déposé, des couteaux , des balles d'argent , une épée , des centaines d'aiguilles de taille différentes et des dizaines d'autres armes qui me présagées rien de bon . Je sortis rapidement de cette pièce qui devait êtres une pièce de torture, vue les objets se trouvant à l'intérieur.

Mais que diable pouvait faire Bellamy avec tout ça ? Et pourquoi ? D'autres questions qui se rajoutèrent à ma liste interminable .

Je m'installa sur le canapés , mis appart cette salle et cette clé qui menait sans doute nul part je n'avait pas avancé. Je m'allongea et regarda le temps passer jusqu'à 17 heures ou j'entendis des pas dans le jardin grâce à mon ouïe très développée qui était d'autant plus sensible en se moment à cause de la pleine lune . Des pas de 2 personnes ,un plus fort et un autre plus légés, marchaient dans le jardin. J'attendis qu'ils rentrent dans la maison pour me lever et sortir du bunker . Ma curiosités l'emportais , malheureusement ou heureusement cela dépendais du point de vue

* * *

Il faisait beau ce jour là, il y avait un grand soleil mais sans qu'il ne fasse chaud pour un mois de mai . Je suivi le son des pas de 2 personnes qui parlaient , une fille et un garçon et plus précisément la vois de Bellamy et celle de Harper ? Mais qu'es ce qu'elle faisait là elle ? Je les suivis et entendis pleurer Harper :

 ** _"J'ai eu si peur ! Elle c'est transformée en monstre devant moi . Elle a dit vouloir me tuer ."_**

 ** _"Calme toi bébé . Ne pleure pas ."_**

 ** _"Et toi ! Tu m'as poussé pour la défendre , tu m'avait promis de ne pas la défendre ."_**

 ** _"Non là je suis pas d'accords bébé , je t'avais dis que je la défendrait , c'est quand même mon plan depuis le début et je t'es poussé contre les sacs justement pour ne pas te faire de mal ."_**

 ** _"Quoi ?! Elle est toujours ton amie ? Tu l'aime c'est ça ? Moi je suis juste une fille dont tu te sers ."_**

 ** _"Non ! Non ! Bébé se n'est plus mon amie , tu le sais , et je t'aime toi et non elle . C'est un monstre !"_** dit il me faisant reculer puis rajouta

 ** _"Viens on montent on sera plus tranquille en haut dans ma chambre . Ici dehors les voisins peuvent nous entendre ."_**

 ** _"D'accord ."_**

Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles , Bellamy me traitait de monstre et appelé Harper son BÉBÉ ! Il fallait que je les suivent . Je les entendirent rentrer et monter les escaliers . J'entra et les suivirent . Je les entendis s'embrasser et le lit de Bellamy grincer . C'en fus assez , je partis en courant me réfugier dans la foret , le pire de tout c'est que je les entendais encore . J'entrais dans une colère noir.

J'allais faire payer à cette fille et à Bellamy ! Comment avait il put me faire ça ? Il avait tout prévu pour que je me transforme devant tout le monde . Je ne comprenais pas . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voudrait il me faire ça connaissant mon problème ?

Mais AAAAAAAARGGGGGHHTT trop de questions . AAAARRGGGHHTT . Je voyais rouge , j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser . Je vis la voiture cabriolé rouge de Harper devant la maison , je sortis mes griffes et railla toute la voiture, dégonflas les pneus et déchiras ses fauteuils . Puis je partie à toute jambe dans la foret en m'abandonnant a ma colère noir .

* * *

 ** _Bellamy_**

 ** _"Harper arrêtes, il y a quelqu'un dans la maison."_**

 ** _"Mais non, arrêtes , viens plutôt me réconforter . Mon beau"_**

 ** _"Attends ... "_** Elle m'attrapa et m'embrassa fougueusement sans me laisser le temps de protester ** _,_** puis je la fit tomber sur le lit . Au diable le bruit. Elle m'enleva ma chemise et moi son t-shirt quand à ce moment précis j'entendis des bruits de pas retentir dans la maison et Harper panique

 ** _"Bellamy , il y a quelqu'un !"_ ** S'écria Harper paniquée **_"Et si c'était Clarke . Elle veut me tuer !"_**

 ** _"Calme toi , habits toi, je vais rattraper cette personne" ._**

 ** _"Nan n'y vas pas ! C'est Clarke elle va te tuer . "_**

 ** _"Non ne t'inquiète pas .Rentres chez toi je t'appelles plus tard "_**

 ** _"Mais ..."_** Je l'embrassa pris ma chemise et partis à la poursuite de cette personne qui je pensais êtres Clarke .

Merde si Harper c'était pas pointé et moi si j'avais pas céder à mes envies , Clarke n'aurais jamais su .

* * *

 ** _"Haaaaaaaa ma voiture !_** entendis je hurler Harper à plus d'un kilomètre de chez moi , je fis demi-tours et partis la rejoindre .

 ** _"Ma voiture! Haaaaa!"_**

 ** _"Harper ! Calme t..."_**

 ** _"Non j'en ai mare de tes calmes toi ! C'est Clarke qui m'a fait ça j'imagine . Elle vas le regretter !"_**

 ** _"Ok bébé , je vais la retrouver et lui faire payé tous ce qu'elle t'a fais ."_**

 ** _"Arrête de m'appeler bébé ! Et je vais appeler la police !"_**

 ** _"Harper! Arrêtes ! stop ! c'est bon arrêtes de crier ."_**

 ** _"Non ! J'arrête pas ."_** Hurla t'elle hystériquement à croire qu'elle ne savait faire que ça . Hurler , hurler , hurler. J'en avait ma claque et j'avais d'autres problèmes en tête plus important qu'elle .

 ** _"Bon puisque c'est comme ça ciao ."_**

Et je la planta là pour partie en courant en direction de la foret pour rejoindre Clarke enfin essayer .

Quelques temps plus tard ,la nuit allant bientôt tombée et ne la retrouvant pas je pris mon téléphone et appela Raven .

* * *

 ** _Clarke_**

Pour une fois je vis tout ce que je faisais en êtas de loup mais comme je me regardais faire .

Pendant plusieurs kilomètres je courais sans m'arrêter puis je chassa et tua 2 biches et enfin les dévoras . J'alla m'altérer au même ruisseau ou ma mère et le traitre m'avait retrouvés la nuit précédente . Bellamy je vais le tuer, le déchiqueter comme je l'ai fais avec ces biches. À cause de lui je vais devoir tout quitter, puis je m'occuperais de cette garce de Harper et elle je la ferais souffrir et ça durera des jours . Je continuais à marcher et a réfléchir à comment j'allais tuer Harper quand soudain une douleur fulgurante me traversa toute la cuise . Je voulu m'enfuir et mais ma vue devenait de plus en plus trouble . Je sentie mes pattes tremblées puis s'écrouler sous mon propre poids . Je ne voyait presque plus rien quand j'aperçut une personne, une arme à la main et qui me regardait avec un air désolé. Ça queue de cheval au vent , toujours avec ça veste rouge : Raven . Tout devint noir sur l'image de ma meilleur ami qui venait de me tirer une balle dans le flanc.

* * *

 **Bellamy**

Une odeur de sang matira vers la rivière ou Abby et moi avions retrouvés Clarke la nuit dernière , il y avait les restes en charpie d'une ,voir deux biches , des traces de patte et son odeur . A peine plus loin je retrouvais Clarke allongée et à côté d'elle se tenait Raven arme en main qui m'attendais . En m'aprochant d'elles je sentie cette odeur qui me brûla la truffe comme à chaque fois que je m'en approchais , l'aconithe-tue-loup . Raven se leva est me dit

 ** _"Eh bas tant à mis du temps . J'ai fais ma part , je les même soigné mais elle ne devrait pas se réveiller avec le sort que j'ai concocté ."_ ** Ne voyant aucune réaction de ma part elle souffla son agacement et continua de parler malgré mon manque de réponse

 ** _"Bon on fait quoi ? On va chez toi ou à la tanière ?"_ ** Comme je ne répondais toujours pas elle me lança énervé.

 ** _"Oh le clebart je te causes tu veux bien répondre ?_**

 ** _"Maison !"_ ** Répondis je avec ma vois monstrueuse que je détestais tant . C'était l'une des choses que j'aimais le moins dans cette transformation.

 ** _"Ok le clebart t'es de mauvaise humeur , je vois ."_ ** Répondis t'elle les mains en l'air et son sourire d'emerdeuse . Je vois toujours pas ce que ma soeur pouvait lui trouver . Elle se tourna vers Clarke qui n'avait pas bougée et rapidement Raven fit un mouvement avec ça main droite et Clarke se retrouva dans les aires . Raven toujours aussi concentré la déplaça délicatement jusqu'à mon dos ou je devrait la portait jusqu'à chez moi . En chemin Raven et moi ne nous décrochions pas un mot , elle m'en voulait pour avoir accepté le plan, nous étions ami et j'avais trahi Clarke. Comme Raven , Clarke m'en voudrait mais j'espère comprendra et me pardonnera. Je n'avais pu refuser, il m'avait ordonnée sachant que cela ferai souffrir Clarke mais quand l'alpha te dis quelque chose tu te de dois d'obéir .

En arrivant derrière chez moi, on entendit la police , les journaux et ma mère parlé à l'intérieur et voir à l'exterieur pour les journalistes . On ne pouvait plus rentrer dans le bunker. On était bloqué , la seul chose à faire était de partir à la tanière . Il ne sera pas très content .

* * *

Qui est l'alpa de Bellamy ? (moi je sais moi je sais ;) qu'es ce qu'est Raven ?(Bon facile je me suis inspiré de Magnus de the mortal instrument ou shadowhunter pour ceux qui regarde la série)

bref il y a d'autres questions même je pense certaines qui ne vous ont pas effleuré l'esprit (bande de moldu;) j'espère qu'ils vous a plus si c'est le cas ou pas REVIEWS ça motive toujours.

kiss kiss à la semaine prochaine .


	5. Chapter 5 menteur

Coucou mes petits grounders , j'espères que vous allez bien.

Aujourd'hui ce chapitre est un peu plus long, il y a un flashback et vous serez qui est l'alpha.

Clem:Il vaudrais mieux ne pas êtres la personne contre qui s'énerve Clarke mdr et Lexa arrive bientôt, très bientôt même. Merci pour ta rewiew

HedaLexa93: Merci pour ta review et ne tant fais pas, Lexa arrivera à sa façon.

Noemiiie :Bellamy n'est pas prêt d'arrêter.

Un grand merci à Werydick qui m'a corrigé toutes les fautes d'orthographes et elles étaient nombreuses.(Si vous ne lisez pas encore ses ff, allez y jeter un coup d'œil. Demandez lui, je meurt à chaque fin de chapitre tellement c'est bien )

* * *

 ** _Clarke_**

 _Seule, inconnue , le dos courbé , les mains croisées;_

 _et le jour, pour moi sera comme la nuit ._

J'ouvris les yeux . J'étais sur un lit trop dur pour êtres le mien. À côté moi se tenait un électro-cardioscope branché à mon bras . Je m'assis en m'acrochant au lit de fer jusqu'à que la salle cesse de tanguer pour mieux regarder l'environnement qui m'entourais. Je me trouvais dans une salle au mur et au sol blanc. Il y avait des toilettes et un lavabo à ma gauche. A ma droite se tenait un canapé, une table de chevet et un fauteuil. Tout était blanc, sauf un tableau. La nuit étoilée de Van Gogh se tenant au-dessous du canapé blanc immaculé. Un peu plus loin, en face de moi, se tenait un porte accompagnée, juste au dessus d'elle, d'une camera.

Je me levai lentement, j'arrachai le tuyau de mon bras, ce qui fit sonner une légère alarme et couler mon sang ; mais je m'en fichais . Tout ce que je voulais c'était avoir des explications. J'avançai vers la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir mais elle resta fermement fermée. Le hublo de cette porte me permis de voir, que de l'autre côté, se trouvait une autre chambre aussi blanche que la mienne .

Je commençai à paniquer, me rappelant les derniers instants avant le trou noir. Prise d'une crise de panique, je me jetai sur la porte, la tapant de toutes mes forces. Aucune porte ne pouvait me résister, sauf celle-ci apparemment. A bout de force, je tombai sur mon lit en position fœtus et ne bougeai plus .

J'attendis longtemps, peut-être des heures ainsi, en ne pouvant penser qu'à ce qui s'était passé. A un moment, j'entendis quelqu'un rentrer d'un pas léger mais déterminé. Cette personne sentait la forêt, les pins, l'herbe. C'en était presque relaxant. Je ne bougeai point quand je la sentis tout près de moi. Elle me fixa pendant un moment puis repartit comme elle était revenue. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint, mais cette fois s'assit, faisant taper son pied au sol d'impatience. Je me retournai et vis une jeune brune, celle de l'album photo. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, sans haine ni gentillesse. Elle se tenait les bras croisé et attendait. Sans la lâcher des yeux, je lui demandai :

" ** _Où suis-je ?"_**

Elle ne me répondit pas et continua de me regarder.

Je lui fis mon regard le plus dur. Et lui reposai la question.

 ** _"Où suis-je ? Et qui êtes-vous ?"_**

 ** _"On va faire un jeu, d'accord ? Dès que tu réponds à une de mes questions, je réponds à l'une des tiennes. Mais n'essaie pas de mentir, je le saurais. "_** daigna-t-elle enfin me dire.  
Je la fixai intensément pour essayer de la comprendre et acceptai :

 ** _"D'accord vas-y "_**

 ** _"Pourquoi êtes-vous pressé ?"_**

 ** _"Je ne suis pas pressé mais je veux savoir où je suis et avec qui."_**

 ** _"Tu es dans un bunker dans la région des trois monts et je suis Octavia. Octavia Black._**

 ** _"Quoi ! Mais c'est dans le nord ! A des centaines de kilomètres de chez moi ! Mais Tu es la soeur de Bell' ? Et qui m'a amené ici ?"_**

 ** _"Doucement avec les questions. Oui je suis sa sœur, et c'est lui et Raven qui ton amenés ici. A mon tour, où est ton père ?"_**

 ** _"Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis mes 3 ans. Pourquoi m'ont-ils amenée ici ?"_**

 ** _"Parce qu'ils savaient que c'était le seul endroit où vous seriez en sécurité. Où est ton père ?"_**

 ** _"Je t'ai dis que je ne savais pas !"_ ** m'énervais-je me levant face à elle, de façon dominante.

 ** _"Si tu sais !"_** Me hurla-t-elle dessus, me faisant face.

Je la fixai et lui dit calmement :

 ** _"Je veux voir Raven"_**

 ** _"Tu la verras quand j'aurais terminé. Où est-il?"_**

Toujours lui faisant face, je lui ordonne le plus froidement que mon état me le permettait.

" ** _Amènes moi Raven maintenant !"_**

Nous nous faisions face jusqu'au moment où je vis une sorte de petite lumière briller dans ces yeux qui disparut presque instantanément. Elle baissa la tète et me dit presque d'un ton penaud.

 ** _" Je te l'amène. "_**

Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle se retourna et sortis de la salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais en train d'admirer le tableau de Van Gogh, j'entendis Raven entrer.

 ** _"Clarke ?"_** m'appela t'elle doucement. Je me tournai vers elle et sans prévenir la giflai.

 ** _"Ça c'est pour la balle"_** elle me regardait avec de grands yeux, sa main sur la joue. Je m'approchai d'elle.

 ** _"Et ça c'est parce que je suis perdu" dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Etonnée elle ne répondit pas tout de suite mais quelques secondes après son étonnement je sentie ses bras me serer._**

 ** _"Hum... Clarke je t'adore mais tu sais les câlins c'est pas trop mon truc."_**

 ** _"Oui oui désolé."_** m'excusai-je en la lâchant.

 ** _"Je suis désolé de t'avoir tiré dessus j'étais obligé. Si je ne le faisais pas je pouvais perdre Octavia."_**

 ** _"Raven je ne peux t'en vouloir, pas à toi. Mais toi et Octavia ? "_**

 ** _"Oui oui on est ensemble. "_**

 ** _"Petite cachotière, va."_** la taquinais-je _**"Mais comment aurais tu pu perdre Octavia ? "**_

 _ **"Pike."**_ cracha-t-elle de dégoût.

" ** _Quoi Pike ? "_**

 ** _"Tu sauras vite. "_**

 ** _"Mais ..."_**

 ** _"Non Clarke je ne peux rien te dire là-dessus pour le moment"_ ** dit-elle dépitée.

 ** _"C'est toujours pareil avec vous. Toi , Bellamy , Octavia , ma mère... "_** M'énervais-je **_"est-ce que je peux au moins savoir pourquoi la porte me résiste et de quoi était faite la balle avec laquelle tu m'as eu ?"_**

 ** _"On m'a pas interdit ce sujet donc oui "_** sourit elle " ** _C'est une balle de 7 millimètres composée de ... "_**

 ** _" Abrège Raven, c'est quoi la différence avec les autres balles ?"_**

 ** _"Elle est composé d'Aconitum lycoctonum soit d'aconit tue loup une plante très toxique pour les loups garou. C'est comme le freine pour les vampires. "_**

 ** _"Quoi ? Les vampires existent ? "_**

 ** _"Ta mère ne t'a jamais rien appris ? Toutes les légendes sont vraies."_**

 ** _"Mais... mais ... "_**

 ** _"Tu pensais seulement qu'il y avait juste des loups garou et des humains sur terre, peut être ?"_**

Elle me laissa quelques minutes le temps d'imprégner ces nouvelles informations avant que je lui demande.

 ** _"Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là-dedans toi?"_ ** Elle me sourit et répondit.

" ** _Je suis une sorcière."_** Devant mon air éberlué elle continue ** _" pas comme dans les dessins animé, j'ai pas de chat noir, je suis pas vielle même je suis super sexy moi "_** me taquina-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

 ** _"Mais que fais-tu avec les loups garou ?"_**

 ** _"On me paye pour mes services, et aussi je suis là pour Octavia. "_**

 ** _"Mais tes études ?"_**

 ** _"Ça c'est plus par ambition, mon boulot de sorcellerie est à côté pour me faire de l'argent et m'amuser un peu."_**

 ** _"Alors tu es mon ami uniquement pour le boulot ? C'est ça Raven !"_** M'énervais-je **_"tout comme Bellamy !"_**

 ** _"Pas du tout ! On se connaît depuis toute petite Clarke, tu es comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue ! Je fais seulement ça depuis quelques mois. J'ai eu des problèmes avec cette meute, alors il fallait que je les rembourse en les aidants pendant quelques temps. Si ça peut te rassurer, ils ne te feront aucun mal sinon je t'aurais fait évader où je les aurais empêchés de t'approcher."_**

 ** _"Wow super rassurant Raven. Mais merci."_**

Un blanc sans suivit jusqu'à que Raven se lève.

 ** _"Je dois y aller mais on se revoit ce soir "_**

Puis sans un mot elle sortit.

A peine 20 minutes plus tard alors que je sortais de leur "super" toilette derrière leur toile, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez sur la personne que je voulais le moins voir.

Bellamy me fixa avec un gentil petit sourire mielleux. J'avais qu'une envie, lui faire ravaler son sourire. Je le fixais si froidement que son sourire et son air stupide disparurent rapidement. Je lui fis face en lui jetant un regard noir.  
Et je ne lui décochai pas une gifle, nan, ç'aurait été trop gentil pour lui, mais à la place mon poing arriva contre son joli petit minois en lui criant :

" ** _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu veux me revoir me transformer peut-être, ou me raconter des conneries sur notre amitié soudée inséparable forte à mince excuse moi je voulais dire monstrueuse. J'utilise bien tes mots Bellamy ? C'est ça ?"_**

 ** _"Clarke, je ..."_**

 ** _"Tu sais quoi, je me fous de ce que tu penses. Je sais juste que tu suis ton Alpha tel un gentil petit toutou et que tu ne portes pas tes couilles. Disparais de ma vue."_**

Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la porte. Mais au dernier instant, il se retourna et me dit :

 ** _"Repas à 20 heures, sois prête."_**

Au moment où j'allais l'envoyer balader, la porte s'ouvrit, lui faisant faire un bon de 3 mètres. Deux personnes, traînant une autre rentrèrent. Je ne reconnus aucun des deux, mais ma mère elle oui. Elle était traînée au sol et ne bougeait pas.

 ** _"Maman !"_** M'écriais-je en me jetant sur elle pour la relever. Un homme de peau noire, pas très grand, s'écarta sans piper mot, ni la femme à coter de lui. Bellamy avait l'air tendu en présence de ces personnes mais je m'en foutais royalement. La seul chose m'importait était l'état ma mère. Elle avait la lèvre fendue, son t-shirt était en miette, couvert de sang. Une marque de morsure apparaissait sur son bras droit, et des dizaines de griffures apparaissaient sur son bras. Elle tenait faiblement sur ses jambes.

 ** _"Maman qui t'a fait ça ?"_ ** Lui demandais-je en l'installant sur mon lit. Les deux personnes n'avaient rien dit depuis leur arrivé et n'avais pas bougé non plus.

" ** _Ne t'en fais pas Clarke je vais guérir rapidement."_ ** Me répondit-elle faiblement.

 ** _"Qui t'a fait ça ? "_** Demandais je encore une fois mais seul le silence me répondit. Jusqu'à que j'entende l'homme se rapprocher et me raconter.

 ** _"Nous l'avons trouvé évanoui dans la forêt à quelques kilomètres d'ici. "_**

Je me tournai vers lui. Il mentait, son cœur qui était jusqu'à présent à un rythme stable et régulier, était à présent un tout petit peu plus rapide. C'était très discret mais je savais reconnaître un menteur, toujours. Mais je savais aussi qu'il fallait que je sois plus maligne pour découvrir la vérité alors je ne dis sur ce sujet.

" ** _Qui êtes-vous ?"_**

 ** _"Je me nomme Pike et voici Anya "_** dit-il en me montrant sa collègue. Elle avait un regard froid que je n'osai pas croiser. A l'inverse, celui de Pike était faussement chaleureux.

 ** _"Je suis l'alpha de la meute "_**. rajouta-il comme si il voulait rassurer sa position.

Alors c'était lui, celui que Bellamy suivait comme son maître. Son cœur était redevenu à un rythme régulier. Il ne mentait pas. Jusqu'à qu'il rajoute :

 ** _"Je sais qui a fait ça à votre mère."_**

 ** _"Alors éblouissez-moi de votre savoir."_**

 ** _"Les trikru. "_** Dit-il d'un air dégoûté. Voyant ou sachant mon ignorance il approfondit le sujet.

" ** _C'est une meute de sauvages, qui tente de nous exterminer depuis des années. Leur Alpha est la cause de la disparition de votre père. Ce sont des monstres, non civilisés."_**

 ** _"Qui est leur Alpha ?"_**

 ** _"Lexa."_ ** Répondis rapidement Anya même un peu trop rapidement.

Sentant ma mère bouger, je coupai le discussion pour aller la voir. Elle avait déjà l'air d'aller mieux. Elle reprenait des couleurs et sa lèvre n'était plus fendue et les griffures commençaient lentement à se refermer. Seul la morsure restait moche.

 ** _"Clarke, nous allons appeler Raven pour qu'elle vienne vous aider à la remettre rapidement sur pied et n'oubliez pas, nous vous attendons pour 20h. Si possible, avec votre mère aussi."_**

Il donna l'ordre à Bellamy d'aller chercher Raven et avec Anya, ils sortirent.

 ** _"Maman c'est eux ? "_** elle ne me répondit toujours pas mais à la place tourna la tête vers la porte. Je me tournai et compris. La caméra. Elle ne pouvait parler. Alors je lui demandai :

" ** _Pourquoi cette meute t'a attaquée ?"_**

 ** _"Parce que je te cherchais et pour des réponses."_**

 ** _"Tu sais où il est?"_**

 ** _"Non"_** mais elle cligna étrangement plusieurs fois des yeux quand elle répondit. Elle savait où il était mais ne disait rien.

 _ **"Pourquoi il est partit ?"**_

 _ **"La meute était un danger pour notre famille et il est partit pour les éloignés de nous."**_

 _ **"C'est à cause de l'alpha ?"**_

 _ **"Oui"**_

Je savais que Pike mentait. Il veut jouer, on va jouer.

Raven arriva au moment où j'essayais de lever ma mère du lit. Elle lui prit le bras gauche pendant que moi je prenais le droit et on l'aida à aller vers le robinet, derrière le voile. Ma mère fit couler l'eau et je chuchotai à Raven.

" _ **Tu t'es trompé, ils nous veulent du mal." Elle fronça les sourcils et me répondit :**_

 _ **"Impossible Octavia me l'aurais dit et ..."**_

 _ **" Raven jettes un sort pour casser cette caméra et on te dira tout.**_ " coupa ma mère.

 ** _"Pas besoin de magie"_** bougonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la caméra et en coupant un fil avec un ciseau qui sortait de je ne sais où.

 _ **"Maintenant, ils ont les images mais pas le son mais on n'a pas énormément de temps avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte."**_

 _ **"On doit s'échapper le plus rapidement possible, Raven."**_

 _ **"Mais ils sont là pour vous aider."**_

 _ **"C'est eux qui ont fait ça à ma mère, Raven."**_

 _ **"Mais Bellamy a dit que c'était les trikru qui vous ont blessé Abby, Octavia n'aurais jamais fait ça."**_

 _ **"Nan pas elle. Elle s'est enfuit après avoir tenu tête à Pike. "**_

 _ **"Elle a fait quoi !?"**_ s'exclama Raven.

* * *

 ** _PDV Abigail (Abby)_**

*flashback*

Clarke avait disparu depuis 2 jours. Maintenant 2 jours que je suivais sa trace. 2 jours que je m'inquiète de la retrouver morte ou blessée. 2 jours que je m'imaginais les pires scénarios. 2 jours à courir en forme de loup à travers les champs et les forêts. Je me rapprochais dangereusement du seul endroit où je ne voulais plus retourner. La tanière skaikru. J'y avais pourtant grandi mais les derniers souvenirs me hanteraient toujours 20 ans après. La torture de Jack, la mort de ma famille, et Pike.

Quand j'entendis les hurlements, je les reconnus entre milles. Pike et sa meute arrivaient.

Je me trouvais dans une clairière quand je les vis. 5 loups avec en tête un énorme loup brun aux yeux fauves, Pike. Derrière lui, je reconnus Bellamy, Anya à ma grande surprise qui avait dû changer de camp, Shawn et une jeune louve qui avait le même pelage que Bellamy.

 ** _"Abigail Griffin, que nous vaux le plaisir ?"_ ** dit Pike (par télépathie)

 ** _"Où est ma fille ?"_**

 ** _"Où est ton mari ? "_**

 ** _"Tu ne nous laisseras donc jamais en paix ?"_**

 ** _"Non tant que ce monstre existera, je le chasserai."_**

 ** _"On dirait que tu n'es pas très doué."_**

 ** _"Si. Maintenant que j'ai sa progéniture, il va me tomber dans les bras et toi tu vas me dire où il se trouve"_** dit il se rapprochant plus de moi. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. "

 ** _"Jamais !"_**

 ** _"Très bien. Octavia viens ici."_ ** La jeune louve approcha d'un pas réticent quand elle fut à ces cotés il lui ordonna.

" ** _Attaque-la !"_**

Mais elle n'en fit rien.

" ** _Je t'ordonne de l'attaquer"_**

Une sorte de bataille se déroulais à l'intérieur d'elle, je pouvais le sentir. Elle releva fièrement la tête et dit

 ** _"Non."_**

Pike voyant la situation lui échapper, grogna sur Octavia pour assurer son pouvoir mais elle lui tint tête.

 ** _"Non je t'appartiens pas, je ne ferais aucun mal à cette personne. "_** Elle n'eut presque pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Pike tenta de la mordre mais elle l'évita de justesse avant de s'enfuir. Son frère n'avait pas bougé pour l'aider. Il avait juste écouté les ordres de son alpha.

Pike était dans une colère noire quand il se tourna vers moi, ces yeux me lancèrent des éclairs. Sans que je ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, il bondit sur moi, me mordant sauvagement à la pâte, me griffant au visage, sur les bras, le ventre jusqu'à que je m'en évanouisse.

*fin du flashback*

* * *

 ** _PDV Clarke_**

Ma mère nous raconta ce qui c'était réellement passé dans la forêt. J'avais qu'une envie, déchiqueter Pike. Dire que ce soir je vais devoir manger avec lui et le reste de ces salauds. Je voulus parler de mon père mais au moment où j'allais le faire, Anya rentra dans la chambre et sans rien dire s'approcha de nous derrière le voile. Toujours avec son regard froid qui me terrifiait.

 ** _"Je viens réparer la camera"_ ** dit-elle. Caché par le voile, la camera ne vit pas Anya me tendre une feuille.

 ** _"Très bien_** " dis-je en prenant feuille étonné.

" ** _Bon je suis d'accord avec toi, ta mère pourra venir au repas."_ ** me dit-elle en me faisant passer un message subliminal. On devait s'enfuir mais quand, était la grande question.

Anya sorti en même temps que Raven après avoir réparé la camera. Ma mère alla s'installer sur le lit et me dit.

 ** _"Anya n'a pas changé. "_**

 ** _"Si tu le dis"_**

 **"Clarke, tu pourrais m'aider ?"**

 **"2 minutes, je me change."** mais au lieu de me changer, je regardais la feuille d'Anya. Sur laquelle se trouvait un plan du Bunker et une phrase écrite.

ILS ARRIVENT

* * *

Je vous préviens d'avance que comme je reprend les cours, je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster un chapitre chaque semaine mais je vais tout faire pour .

Kiss kiss à la semaine prochaine.


	6. Chapter 6 repas sympathique

Coucou mes petits grounders !

Plus que 2 semaines et on revoit Lexa ! J'ai hâte mais en même temps j'ai déjà envie de chialer. Mdr je lance un petit pari:

Qui va mourir dans les prochains épisodes ? Moi je vois bien Jasper. Dites moi à qui vous pensez.

Clem: Merci! Eh eh Lexa arrive ;D

Et je voudrais remercier Werydick qui corrige ma fic. Un grand merci à toi. (Allez voire ses fic, elles ont géniales;))

Je rappele que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

bonne lecture

* * *

falling

we are falling now

words written down

they are falling now

but the lies they will hurt you

hold on

hold on

let's start a revolution

how beautiful

it is

let's start a revolution

how beautiful

it is (revolution)

running with a crown on your head

a resolution

written on your hands

and the lies they will hurt you

no more

human kindness desert you

no more

let's start a revolution

how beautiful

it is

let's start a revolution

how beautiful

it is

city's on fire but it's beautiful

revolution

city's on fire, won't you burn it all?

revolution

city's on fire but it's beautiful

revolution, revolution

(oh, oh, revolution)

let's start a revolution

how beautiful

it is

let's start a revolution

how beautiful

it is

(oh, oh, revolution)

(oh, oh, revolution)

Elias- Revolution

* * *

Nous courrions dans les dédales de couloir, en suivant le plan que m'avait donné Anya. Je sentais encore l'odeur du sang, j'avais une part de moi dégoûtée par ce que je venais de faire mais l'autre en rêvait encore.

Je ne lâchais pas sa main, la traînant presque. C'était un vrai labyrinthe. Encore un couloir à gauche, puis encore deux à droite et nous serions devant une porte de sortie.

La bataille faisait rage derrière nous, mais nous devions courir sans se retourner. Courir pour notre vie. Courir pour notre liberté. Ses blessures réouvertes nous empêchaient d'aller plus vite. Nous venions de tourner par le dernier couloir, la porte était ouverte devant nous. Octavia se tenait devant la porte, nous hurlant de nous dépêcher. Quand soudain j'entendis un tir et sa main me lâcher

* * *

Quelques temps plutôt :

" ** _Maman tu es sur de vouloir venir? Ce n'est qu'un repas, tu sais."_**

Nous jouions la comédie devant la caméra de surveillance. Il était prévu qu'on s'évade donc évidement qu'elle venait.

 _ **"Je vais très bien chérie, ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais prise une balle. Cela devrait être plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter pour toi. Reyes ne t'a pas raté."**_

" _ **Maman ! Il n'est pas question de moi ici."**_

Elle sourit à ma réponse avant de regarder sa montre et vérifier sa poche où se trouvait la clé pour notre liberté; la carte d'Anya.

" _ **On va faire attendre nos hôtes."**_

 _ **"Alors allons-y"**_ dis-je en sortant la première dans les couloirs.

Malheureusement une réalité me frappa. Je ne savais pas où l'on devait aller pour nous rendre à ce repas. Je me tournais vers ma mère pour lui expliquer que je ne savais pas par où aller quand elle me doubla et me lança:

 _ **"Tu as de la chance que je connaisse le chemin, moi. "**_

 _ **"Tu connais ?**_ " Demandais-je ahurie en la rattrapant.

" _ **Pour faire simple, tes grands parents faisaient partie de cette meute donc ils m'ont élevé à quelques kilomètres d'ici et je les accompagnais parfois ici. Puis j'ai fait partie de cette meute jusqu'à un accident et on est parti."**_

 _ **"On ?"**_ Demandais-je au moment où l'on rentrait dans un ascenseur et qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton numéroté 2. Elle se retourna vers moi, me faisant face pour répondre.

" _ **Ton père et moi."**_

 _ **"Il faisait partie de cette meute aussi ?"**_

 _ **"Non"**_ dit-elle froidement puis reprenant un ton plus amical et maternel elle me dit" Clarke je sais, j'aurais dû t'expliquer notre histoire bien avant. Je n'ai pas été très intelligente sur ce coup-là"

" _ **Je confirme."**_

 _ **"Clarke, s'il-te-plait ! J'essaie de te dire que j'ai fait cette erreur mais qu'on prendra le temps pour en parler plus tard. Tu sauras tout bientôt. D'accord ?"**_

 _ **"D'accord"**_

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur deviner quoi? Un énième couloir blanc. Pourquoi tout était blanc ici ? Ne connaissaient-t'ils pas les couleurs ?

Nous nous dirigeâmes à droite pour déboucher sur une immense salle qui devait être l'endroit où l'on devait manger. Vu qu'au centre se trouvait une table simplement mise avec une vingtaine d'assiettes, des couverts, des verres et des serviettes. Seule touche décoratif au centre de la grande table se trouvait un chandelier d'or. Des peintures ornaient les murs, ce qui rajoutait de la couleur, pour une fois. Assis à table, face aux assiettes, se tenaient les membres de la meute. Je reconnus quelques-unes des personnes que j'avais aperçus aujourd'hui mais aussi certaines de l'album photo. Il ne restait que 4 places libres, une à côté de Bellamy et 3 côte à côte.

" _ **Venez-vous asseoir, mesdemoiselles."**_ Nous proposa Pike.

Il était installé en bout de table sur une chaise ressemblant plus à un trône de métal, constitué d'une dizaine de barres en métal emmêlées. Ma mère et moi nous assîmmes côte à côte. La place à ma gauche était toujours libre. Je ne vis ni Anya, ni Raven autour de la table mais vis Bellamy me regardant d'un air de chien battu. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être ridicule et stupide. À la droite de ma mère se tenait un homme de peau noir et une barbe de quelques jours, qui ne nous avait pas jeté un regard. Il avait l'air perdu dans son monde. Ma mère qui devait le connaître, posa sa main sur son épaule mais il ne bougea pas.

" _ **Cela ne sert à rien Abby, Jaha est dans son monde depuis la trahison du monstre."**_ Je sentis ma mère se tendre sous les mots de Pike, prête à lui sauter à la gorge mais elle resta assise. Sous les mots de Pike, les personnes présentes déjà silencieuses avaient toutes retenu leur souffle, attendant une réaction de ma mère.

Faussement mais calmement, elle lui sourit.

" _ **Oh... mais continue-t-il de suivre son Alpha ?"**_

 _ **"Oui oui mais il une sorte d'automate. Il fait ce qu'on lui dit de faire mais ne parle plus et n'a plus aucune réaction face à la peur ou la douleur. Plus rien."**_

 _ **"Étrange."**_

 _ **"Où est Anya ?"**_ Demandais-je inquiète qu'elle nous lâche pour notre plan d'évacuation.

" _ **Elle arrive, il lui restait des choses à régler à propos de caméra cassées où je ne sais quoi. Ne l'attendons pas, commençons."**_

Ce n'est qu'au moment de la première bouchée que je me rendis compte de mon stress. J'avais une boule dans le ventre qui m'empêchait d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Même si ce rôti de dinde m'avait l'air succulent.

" _ **J'imagine que vous avez des questions, Clarke."**_

 _ **"Oui j'en ai quelques-unes. "**_

Ou plutôt des centaines, gardais-je pour moi.

" _ **Alors ne te gênes surtout pas."**_

 _ **"Pourquoi votre plan était de me faire me transformer devant tout mon lycée puis me tirer une balle dessus et pour enfin me ramener ici?"**_

 _ **"C'est que tout simplement nous te voulions ici."**_

 _ **"Mais pourquoi de cette manière, vous auriez pu juste me kidnapper."**_

 _ **"J'ai mes raisons, mais la balle n'était pas prévue à la base. C'était juste un plan de secours au cas où tu te sauverais…"**_

Sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre je demandais :

" _ **Pourquoi nous kidnapper ma mère et moi ? Il me semble que nous n'appartenons pas à cette meute ni à aucune d'ailleurs.**_ " Je savais pourquoi mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche.

" _ **Pour votre sécurité bien-sûr ! Les trikru sont un danger pour vous à l'extérieur en étant seul même si..."**_

Le coupant dans son mensonge :

 _ **"Je vais aller droit au but, vu que vous ne voulez pas en parler, Pike. Mais je sais très bien que vous avez fait cela pour attirer mon père. Que vous a-t-il fait ?"**_

Le silence me répondit, toute l'assemblée retenait de nouveau son souffle. Même Jaha parut intéressé par la scène se déroulant devant lui. Je vis le regard de Pike devenir légèrement jauni, me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je ne lâchais pas son regard jusqu'à ce que lui cède pour jeter un coup d'œil à Anya qui entra pour s'asseoir à ma gauche.

" _ **C'est un monstre"**_ lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

Ne pouvant l'accepter, je fus prise d'un excès de colère et tapais le point sur la table. J'entendis un craquement provenant de la table mais n'y fit pas attention.

" _ **Il n'est pas un monstre! "**_ lui criais-je au visage. Je sentis ma mère me serrer la main pour me calmer mais je continuais.

" _ **C'est vous le monstre!"**_

 _ **"Ça suffit, Clarke !"**_ Hurla Anya me coupant dans mes émotions. Je ne mettais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais levé et que lui en avait fait de même. Seul la table nous séparait. Ne parlant plus, ce fut au tour de Pike de lâcher un bout de colère et de dégoût.

" _ **Tu es comme lui, une traitre à son sang. Une impure. Une h..."**_

 _ **"Je t'interdis de parler de ma fille comma ça, Pike !"**_

Ma mère se leva à son tour. Une tempête se déchaînait entre le regard de ma mère et de Pike

Soudainement, coupant notre dispute à court.

 _CLAP ...CLAP... CLAP... CLAP..._

Frappant dans ses mains, une magnifique jeune femme entra. Elle affichait un sourire satisfait derrière ses peintures au visage qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux verts. À sa taille, elle portait une épée et des couteaux cachés par sa longue veste et sa cape rouge sang.

" _ **Je suis déçu de comment tu traites tes invités, Pike. Je suis persuadé qu'elles seraient mieux traitées auprès de moi et de ma meute."**_

 _ **"Lexa..."**_ dit-il en serrant les dents, se retournant lentement vers elle et lui lançant des regards encore plus mauvais que ceux qu'il nous envoyait quelques secondes plus tôt.

" _ **Oh mais c'est génial ! Tu te souviens de mon nom."**_ Dit-elle d'un air faussement enjoué.

" _ **Anya, Clarke, Abbigail."**_ Nous appela-t-elle chacune notre tour sans lâcher son regard de celui de Pike. " _ **Vous allez maintenant venir avec moi."**_

 _ **"Il en est hors de question !"**_ Se leva de sa chaise Bellamy.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui dire de se la fermer, qu'il avait déjà reçu un couteau provenant de Lexa dans le mollet, le faisant s'écrouler au sol dans un cri. La rousse qui était assise à côté de lui s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour l'aider. Comme à chaque fois que l'odeur du sang frais effleurait mes narines, une sorte de picotement se faisait au niveau de ma mâchoire, dû sans aucun doute à ma lycanthropie

" _ **Maintenant, elles vont m'accompagner, puis nous allons partir et personne ne sera blessé."**_

Lexa ne souriait plus, elle faisait même peur avec son regard, qui au lieu d'être vert comme une forêt, était maintenant rouge sang. Je ne savais pas si nous serions plus en sécurité avec elle mais quand Anya s'avança sans peur auprès de Lexa, je fis de même, suivie par ma mère.

Lexa me fixait intensément, de ses yeux rouges que je ne lâchais pas, relevant le menton pour lui prouver qu'elle ne m'effrayait pas. Un très léger sourir, presqu'imprescriptible se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux redevinrent verts. Puis Pike ouvrit de nouveau sa bouche, coupant notre échange.

" _ **Anya ! Comment oses-tu nous trahir alors qu'elle t'avait reniée !"**_

 _ **"Je ne l'ai jamais reniée et je ne le ferais jamais. Je l'ai juste envoyé en mission pendant 5 ans, ici, pour vous espionner."**_ Dit Lexa calmement

" _ **Tu as juste était aveuglé par le sexe, Pike."**_ Rajouta Anya.

" _ **Sale chienne !"**_ Insulta-t-il Anya puis se rapprochant de Lexa.

Il dit d'une voix remplit de rage :

" _ **Je vais te détruire, toi et ta meute !"**_

Ils se faisaient maintenant face. A peine quelques centimètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Au lieu de s'énerver ou de reculer, elle fit une chose qui nous déconcerta tous. Elle explosa de rire. C'était comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles, j'avais juste envie qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Mais Pike brisa ce rire en la giflant. Seule sa tête bougea sous le coup. Je pensais que si je m'étais pris le coup à sa place, je me serais fait emporter par tant de force mais pas elle.

Quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, je pus voir ses yeux de nouveau rouge ; elle avait la lèvre légèrement ouverte. Elle lui sourit mais cette fois à la place de dents humaine, se tenaient des crocs de loup.

Pike tenta d'à nouveau lui en mettre une mais elle attrapa son bras au dernier moment. Ses griffes étaient sorties et s'enfonçaient dans le bras de Pike, faisant couler le sang.

" _ **Jus drein jus daun."**_

Je ne compris pas mais vu le visage de Pike cela ne sentait pas bon pour eux. Elle leva l'autre main et fit un léger signe. Derrière nous apparue une vingtaine de personnes armées d'épées et de loups. Sans aucun doute des loups garous à en voir leur taille. Ils avaient tous des peintures noires au visage et étaient tous habillés d'armure, tel Lexa.

Toute la meute de Pike s'était levée. La blessure de Bellamy avait presque disparue et il s'était levé lui aussi, me lançant des regards désespérés pour que je reste mais je n'y pris pas garde.

Lexa, tenant toujours le bras de Pike entre ses griffes, nous ordonna :

" _ **Partez, maintenant !"**_

 _ **"Nous ne vous laisserons pas vous battre sans nous. "**_

Lexa tourna la tête vers moi à peine une seconde, ce qui suffit à Pike pour dégager son bras et lui sauter dessus.

Ce fut le début du chaos.

* * *

Voila j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'esitez pas à envoyer des reviews ;)

kiss kiss à dimanche prochain.


	7. Chapter 7 monstrueusement angélique

Coucou mes petits grounders. Le chapitre 8 risque de sortir d'ici 2 semaines ou normalement 1. Ce chapitre est plus court mais je remplie d'action.

Je le sort en avance puisque sinon ce week-end je n'aurais pas pu le poster.

clem: merci! Voila la suite !;)

Les personnages de the100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Attention dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes violentes.

* * *

 **Ever since I could remember  
Everything inside of me  
Just wanted to fit in  
I was never one for pretenders  
Everything I tried to be  
Just wouldn't settle in **

**If I told you what I was  
Would you turn your back on me ?  
Even if I seem dangerous  
Would you be scared ?**

 **I get the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me**

 **I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me**

 **I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me  
A monster, a monster  
I'm turning to a monster  
A monster, a monster  
And it keeps getting stronger**

**Can I clear my conscience  
If I'm different from the rest  
Do I have to run and hide ?  
I never said that I want this  
This burden came to me  
And it's made it's home inside**

**If I told you what I was  
Would you turn your back on me ?  
Even if I seem dangerous  
Would you be scared ?**

 **get the feeling just because**

 **Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me**

**I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me  
A monster, a monster  
I'm turning to a monster  
A monster, a monster  
And it keeps getting stronger **

Imagine dragons- Monster

* * *

Au moment où le corps de Lexa toucha le sol, sous celui de Pike, les deux meutes se sautèrent à la gorge. J'allais partir aider Lexa qui se battait sauvagement avec Pike mais vis ma mère se faire attaquer par ce Jaha, celui qui était dans son monde il y a de ça quelques minutes. Il avait assez facilement réussi à attaquer ma mère, à coups de griffes et de crocs, aux endroits où elle venait d'à peine cicatriser. Il était au-dessus d'elle, griffes et dents dehors, s'apprêtant à lui porter le coup fatal. Sans réfléchir, je le plaquai au sol, me retrouvant au-dessus de lui. N'ayant rien à portée de main, je lui envoyais une droite puis une deuxième, une troisième, une quatrième, après je perdis le compte.

Jaha toujours vivant et conscient, arriva à me repousser. J'étais toujours au sol quand il se leva et commença à m'envoyer des coups de pied. Je sentis en plusieurs craquements, mes côtes se briser une à une sous ses coups. J'apercevais ma mère en train de se battre avec la jeune rousse ; je vis Lexa trancher la gorge à un grand blond à l'aide de son sabre, je vis Anya se faire transpercer par des balles d'aconite de Bellamy pour en mourir, je voyais ce pied me donner des coups encore et encore et tout ce sang autour de moi. Cette sensation de manque grandit en moi et cette haine pour cet homme que je ne connaissais pas.

Je ne bougeais plus, oubliant toute douleur, tout bruit, toute sensation, seule l'odeur et le goût du sang sortant de mon nez restait. Jaha s'arrêta me croyant sans doute morte ou inconsciente. Il commit l'erreur de s'approcher et de me retourner face à lui. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que je lui sautais à la gorge, canine dehors, poussant un hurlement plus monstrueux qu'humain. Quand j'atteins sa gorge, je perdis le contrôle.

Une explosion de saveurs totalement inconnues et nouvelles caressait mes lèvres. Ne pouvant me contenir, j'avalais goulûment cette tiède douceur, c'était comme atteindre le 7ème ciel, mes blessures se soignèrent en quelques secondes. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir toucher la chose qu'on m'avait toujours interdite, mon fruit interdit, qu'on m'avait caché et je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là.

Sous moi je sentais ma proie se débattre mais je la tenais d'une poigne de fer. Je la sentais convulser pour ne plus bouger après. Cette douceur disparaissait petit à petit quand soudain on me l'arracha.

C'était cette jeune aux yeux verts qui venait de me l'enlever. Comment osait-elle ? J'entendais son sang battre d'ici, m'appeler. Je la plaquai au mur le regard fou quand elle me dit :

" _ **Tu ne vas tout de même pas me tuer maintenant, Klark. "**_ quand elle prononça mon prénom un frisson, me parcourut de la tête au pied.

Lexa.

Cette jeune femme était celle qui devait m'aider je ne pouvais pas la tuer ou boire son sang. Elle était déjà assez blessée.

" _ **On ne s'est même pas encore amusée "**_ rajouta-t-elle, laissant apparaître un sourire malicieux.

Reprenant mes esprits je la relachais, comprenant ce que je venais de faire à cet homme avec dégoût mais envie à la fois.

Un jeune homme noir arriva vers moi en hurlant épée en main pour me tuer, mais Lexa ne lui laissa pas le temps d'attaquer. Elle se plaça devant moi et enfonça sa main dans le torse du garçon. Quand elle ressortit sa main, elle tenait un cœur.

Le garçon la regarda, elle, puis son torse duquel s'écoulait des litres de ce qu'allait être ma drogue. Les yeux éberlués, il s'écroula raide mort. Lexa se tourna vers moi, pour écraser le cœur devant moi, son regard bloqué dans le mien.

Elle voyait dans mon regard qu'une partie de moi rêvait de lui sauter à la gorge. Calmement elle chuchota presque pour elle-même:

" _ **Nous sommes qui nous sommes, monstrueusement angélique."**_

Reprenant le fil de ses pensées, elle me dit beaucoup plus clairement :

" _**Maintenant pars avec ta mère. Je te retrouverais."**_

Cette fois je l'écoutais.

Ma mère était toujours en vie, elle venait de tuer cette jeune rousse. Bellamy était justement en larme sur le cadavre de cette fille qui devait être son amie.

" _ **Maman**_!" Je lui montrais la porte ou nous nous rejoignions couverte de sang, de blessures mais en vie. La prenant dans mes bras, j'entendis une sorte de léger battement. Je reculais précipitamment, sentant ma mâchoire me chatouiller à nouveau. Ne pouvant la regarder dans les yeux, je détournais le regard pour oser lui demander :

 _ **"Tu as toujours la carte ?"**_

Sans un mot, elle me la tendit et je la lis. Je sentais son regard sur moi mais fis comme si rien n'était. Elle savait, et je savais, ce qu'il s'était passé mais nous n'avions pas le temps de parler. Je la pris par la main et nous dirigeai dans ces couloirs blanc, nous éloignant du carnage.

Nous courions dans les dédales des couloirs en suivant le plan que m'avait donné Anya. Je sentais encore l'odeur du sang, et j'avais une part de moi dégoûtée par ce que je venais de faire, mais l'autre rêvait de pouvoir y regoûter.

Je ne lâchais pas sa main, la traînant presque. C'était un vrai labyrinthe. Encore un couloir à gauche, puis encore deux à droite et nous serions devant une porte de sortie.

La bataille faisait rage derrière nous, mais nous devions courir sans se retourner. Courir pour notre vie. Courir pour notre liberté. Ces blessures réouvertes, nous empêchaient d'aller plus vite. Nous venions de tourner par le dernier couloir, la porte était ouverte devant nous. Octavia se tenait devant la porte nous hurlant de nous dépêcher. Quand soudain j'entendis un tir et sa main me lâcher.

Je me retournais, ma mère avait une fleur de sang rouge, bleuie par la balle apparaissant au niveau du ventre.

" _ **Maman!"**_ Elle s'écroula dans mes bras.

" _ **Non non non non non ! "**_ J'avais l'impression que tout se passait en accéléré mais à la fois au ralenti, je vis la vie la quitter rapidement, trop rapidement. J'appuyais sur sa blessure mais cela ne changeait rien, le sang de ma mère s'écoulait et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Cette chose qui m'avait parue une douceur il y a quelques secondes me paraissait être une horreur en ce moment.

" _ **Clarke, pars…"**_ me dit-elle faiblement.

" _ **Non, je ne te laisserais pas."**_

 _ **"Lexa et... ton père ... protégeront... t'apprendront… "**_

 _ **"Ne me laisses pas !"**_

Je voyais toutes nos disputes inutiles, quelles belles pertes de temps. Nos fou rires, nos joies, nos moments. Si j'avais su…

" _ **Je t'aime ... princesse"**_ et la vie la quitta aussi rapidement que brutalement.

J'hurlais comme je ne l'avais jamais fait.

Si un docteur m'avait demandé le niveau de ma douleur, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, Je n'aurais su lui répondre, tellement je souffrais.

Je pleurais sur l'épaule de ma mère quand j'entendis des pas s'approcher. Je relevais la tête et vis Octavia, un air désolé au visage.

" _ **Nous devons y aller Clarke."**_

 _ **"Mais je ne peux pas la laisser là."**_ La suppliais-je du regard, en pleurs.

" _ **Nous allons la prendre avec nous, mais partons, maintenant!"**_

Au moment où je me levais, j'aperçus le tireur, tenant faiblement son arme. Mon soi-disant ami qui devenait en une fraction de seconde la personne que je voulais tuer le plus atrocement possible. Je vis l'effroi dans ses yeux quand il vit que je ne le lâchais pas du regard, quand je pris le cadavre de ma mère dans mes bras et que mes yeux lui promettaient que l'on se reverrait.

Avant de sortir, je me tournais vers Octavia et lui dit, sachant que Bellamy m'entendrait :

" _ **Quand je reviendrais ils n'auront plus une goutte de sang en eux."**_

* * *

 ** _Alors alors ? Il vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._**

 ** _A la semaine prochaine mes petits grounders.;)_**

 ** _kiss kiss_**


	8. Chapter 8 goner

_**Coucou mes petits grounders.**_

 _ **Eh oui... je ne suis pas morte mais bien en vie, je sais que j'ai du retard et pas qu'un peu mais j'avais des choses à faire et je voulais être sûr de faire du bon travail pour vous donc me revoilà !**_

 _ **Guest: merci, j'espère que ma ff continuera à te plaire. Pour tes questions, j'ai quelques réponse. Murphy fera partit de cette histoire mais quand ? Ceci est la question. Pour du Bellarke il y a peu de chance quand même mais on ne sait jamais et pour la dernière question je n'ai pas encore la réponse vu que je ne suis pas devin et que je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite. J'espère que ces réponse suffirons a assouvirent ton envie de savoir.**_

 _ **bien sûr les personnages de the100 ne m'appartiennent pas. Excusez moi pour les dernières fautes d'orthographe qui se sont glissées dans le texte.**_

* * *

I'm a goner  
Somebody catch my breath  
I'm a goner  
Somebody catch my breath  
I wanna be known by you  
I wanna be known by you

I'm a goner  
Somebody catch my breath  
I'm a goner  
Somebody catch my breath  
I wanna be known by you  
I wanna be known by you

Though I'm weak  
Beaten down  
I'll slip away  
Into the sound  
The ghost of you  
Is close to me  
I'm inside out  
You're underneath

I've got two faces  
Blurry's the one I'm not  
I've got two faces  
Blurry's the one I'm not  
I need your help to  
Take him out  
I need your help to  
Take him out

Though I'm weak  
And beaten down  
I'll slip away  
Into the sound  
The ghost of you  
Is close to me  
I'm inside out  
You're underneath

Though I'm weak  
And beaten down  
I'll slip away  
Into the sound  
The ghost of you  
Is close to me  
I'm inside out  
You're underneath

Don't let me be gone  
Don't let me be gone  
Don't let me be gone  
Don't let me be gone

Don't let me be!  
Don't let me be!

I'm a goner  
Somebody catch my breath  
I'm a goner

Somebody catch my breath  
I wanna be known by you  
I wanna be known by you

twenty one pilots-goner

* * *

Mes pas dans l'herbe suivaient ceux d'Octavia, tenant le corps de ma mère. Ce furent mes seuls souvenirs de notre trajet pour aller au camp Trikru. Seul le silence avait régné lors du trajet. J'avais l'esprit vide. Je m'étais refermée sur moi, laissant la douleur m'ensevelir.

Maintenant, cela faisait 2 jours que j'étais dans ce camp. Deux jours que je ne pouvais fermer l'œil, hantée par des cauchemars.

Quand nous étions arrivées, nous fûmes accueillies par une certaine Indra, qui dit au passage, n'avait pas l'air très commode, par Raven, qui n'avait laissé à Octavia le temps d'entrer, qu'elle était déjà en train de l'embrasser et 2 conseillés de Lexa; Titus et Gustus. On m'avait donné une tente libre ou j'en étais sortie qu'une fois en 2 jours.

Ce matin, au retour de Lexa, la Heda, comme ils l'appelaient, je sortis. Sur les 33 guerriers qui était partis se battre, seulement 12 étaient revenus en comptant Lexa. Elle, elle se tenait fièrement debout devant une partie de son peuple, leur expliquant que ses guerriers s'étaient fièrement battus et étaient morts en sauvant la vie à la fille du "tu jus "(2 sang en trigadesleng ) à qui elle devait la vie pour l'avoir sauvé, il y avait de ça quelques années. Elle annonça aussi que tout ses guerriers auraient leur cérémonie le soir même.

Ne voulant en entendre plus, je retournais dans la tente, y retrouver le corps de ma mère allongé sur une table au centre de la tente. Ce n'était sans doute pas très hygiénique de la garder là, sous une couverture, mais je m'en fichais. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser.

Le jour d'avant, Raven avait tenté de me convaincre de les laisser s'en occuper pour pouvoir lui faire une cérémonie mais je ne l'avais pas écoutée et j'avais pété un câble. Je l'avais presque mordu quand Octavia était arrivée accompagnée d'Indra et m'avait assommée pour pouvoir m'arrêter.

Depuis je ne me nourrissais plus, ne dormais plus, veillant sur le cadavre et me remémorant le Mont Weather. J'avais tué quelqu'un en buvant son sang. Comment avais-je pu faire ça? Le pire de tout, c'est que je rêvais de recommencer. D'à nouveau sentir cette douceur, ce goût et ces sensations. Je ne pouvais êtres normale, déjà qu'avant je ne l'étais pas, en me transformant en loup chaque mois mais maintenant je m'étais mis à êtres accro au sang. Ce n'était pas possible. J'étais un cas désespéré.

J'étais allongée dans le lit, les yeux fixant le plafond quand j'entendis une personne rentrer dans la tente.

" **Raven, ça ne t'as pas servi hier ?** " dis-je lacée.

" **Il faudrait déjà que l'on se soit vue hier** " me répondis une voix.

Je me redressai lentement en position assise. Étonnée, je vis Lexa qui se tenait devant le lit ou j'étais allongée. Elle ne portait plus d'armure mais à la place un pantalon noir et débardeur vert foncé assortit à ses yeux. Ses cheveux, eux, n'avaient pas changé. Son visage arborait de légères cicatrices mais qui allaient rapidement disparaître d'ici quelques heures et elle ne portait plus de marque de guerre, laissant paraître son jeune âge. Elle devait être à peine plus âgée que moi et ne ressemblait en rien à une sauvage tel que Pike l'avait dit. Elle n'avait pas de peinture mais ne souriait point. Elle ne portait peut être pas ses marques de guerre mais elle se cachait toujours derrière un masque, cachant son vrai visage.

" **Je t'ai apporté à manger.** " me dit elle me tendant un plateau sur lequel tenait un bon morceau de bœuf et des pommes de terres.

" **Je n'ai pas faim.** " répondis-je froidement.

" **Il faut pourtant que tu manges un peu."** répondis-t-elle toujours aussi calmement et froidement

" **Je n'en veux pas mais merci de ton geste. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser, Lexa.** " Insistant bien sur son nom pour lui faire comprendre que je ne l'appellerais pas Heda comme le font les autres.

" **Tu la préfères peut être saignante, ta viande ?** " Un regard joueur traversa ses yeux quand je lui jetai un regard noir. Ne répondant pas à son attaque, elle reprit rapidement son masque et enchaîna calmement, se tournant vers la table.

" **Très bien. Je vais déposer ton repas ici et prendre ta mère pour la cérémonie de ce soir."**

Je sautais du lit et lui attrapa le bras, la retournant face à moi.

" **Ne touches pas à ma mère!"** Lui grognais-je au visage. Je ne mettais même pas rendu compte que mes canines étaient à nouveau dehors.

" **Je viens de comprendre. Tu préfères manger à la source."** dit-elle en mettant son cou bien en évidence, un sourire malicieux se peint sur ses lèvres jusque-là inexpressives.

Je reculai précipitamment, la voyant faire et sentant mes canines s'allonger encore plus.

" **Tu es folle ! Je pourrais te tuer !"**

 **"Non, tu es peut être une hybride mais moi je suis un vrai Alpha et ce n'est pas en me prenant un peu de sang que je mourrais."**

 **"Attends, je suis quoi ? Et toi, c'est quoi un vrai Alpha ?"**

 **"Assieds-toi, mange et je t'explique."**

J'hésitais quelques secondes, jetant un regard devant la merveilleuse assiette qui m'attendais, si j'acceptais en plus de connaissances j'avais une bon petit repas, mais si je refusais je n'aurais rien. Ma tête elle ne voulait rien savoir mais mon corps lui en rêvait. Cédant à l'envie de mon estomac, je m'assis sur le lit, prenant au passage l'assiette qu'elle m'avait apportée. Elle s'assit à son tour, bien droite. Bien sûr, aucune émotion traversant son visage.

" **Tu es à la fois un loup garou et à la fois un vampire. Ton père était un hybride comme toi**." Je l'écoutais religieusement lors de ces explications.

" **Moi je suis un Vrai Alpha. Je suis née pour ça et je n'ai volée mon titre à personne, à l'inverse de Pike qui lui, a tué son ancien Alpha pour son titre. Maintenant mange et on verra pour la suite."**

 **"Oui, Heda"** lui souris-je

 **" Je préfère quand tu m'appelles Lexa"** dit-elle laissant apparaître un imperceptible sourire. Souriant moi-même de sa réaction, je pris ma première bouché de viande.

Au lieu d'un bon goût de viande, j'avais l'impression de manger du carton accompagné de sable. Je recrachais tout dans mon assiette. Sous les rires de Lexa qui se moquait de la tête que je faisais. Son rire m'étonna mais n'était pas déplaisant.

" **Mais c'est dégueulasse !"**

Ma remarque la fit d'autant rire, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec elle. En 2 jours j'avais eu envie de tuer tous les gens qui m'approchaient et elle, elle débarquait et me faisait rire alors que je ne la connaissais pas.

J'avais tellement ri que des larmes m'échappaient. Elle approcha sa main de mon visage et essuya mes larmes délicatement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner à son contact. Son regard ne quitta pas le mien pendant que sa main glissait sur ma joue.

 **"Heda, nous avons besoin de votre présence."** Entendis-je Indra appeler Lexa hors de la tente.

 **"5 minutes Indra."** Répondit-elle reprenant son air froid. Elle se leva et me dis beaucoup plus sérieusement.

" **Nous allons devoir nous occuper du corps de ta mère."**

 **"Je sais"** cédais-je.

" **Mes gardes viendront la chercher d'ici une heure. Fais lui tes adieux maintenant ou lors de la cérémonie"**

 **"Non je ne viendrais pas."**

 **"Pourquoi?** " Me demanda-t-elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils d'incompréhension.

" **Voir leurs visages à eux et de leurs familles, va juste me rappeler qu'ils sont morts pour moi alors que moi j'ai fuis comme une lâche."**

 **"Tu n'as pas fuis. Je te l'ai ordonné. Personne ne t'en veut Clarke. Ils étaient même honorés de mourir pour toi."**

 **"Pourquoi, je n'ai rien fait."** Dis-je désespérée en me prenant la tête entre les mains. " **Je suis juste un cas d'espérer."**

 **"Non, tu n'es pas cela. Tu es bien mieux. Je viendrais moi-même te chercher ce soir pour la cérémonie et tu verras que mon peuple ne t'en veut aucunement."**

Elle se leva et continua.

" **Je te ferais apporter des vêtements et de quoi te préparer."**

 **"Merci Lexa."**

 **"Et j'ai failli oublier."**

Elle approcha son poignet de sa bouche et se mordit.

" **Mais qu'est-ce tu fais !"** M'écriais-je en me levant, pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie.

" **Pour que la viande passe mieux"** me répondit elle simplement. Elle approcha son bras du verre du plateau et laissa son sang noir s'écouler dans le verre.

Je me stoppai net. Ne bougeant plus, fixant que le verre. Ce fut une vraie torture, combattre la part de moi qui voulait lui sauter à la gorge pour la dévorer. Je voyais chaque gouttes tomber, j'entendais le bruit qu'elles faisaient en atterrissant et l'odeur. L'odeur enivrante, l'odeur qui fit ressortir mes canines, l'odeur qui m'appelait.

Il ne valait mieux pas que Lexa reste dans cette pièce longtemps sinon ... sinon je n'osais pas imaginer la suite.

Quand le verre fut assez remplit d'après elle, soit presque totalement, elle lécha son poignet, ce qui arrêta le saignement et me dit :

" **Soit prête avant la nuit"**

Puis me tourna le dos et sortit comme elle était arrivée.

Je restais là, sans bouger devant la chose qui m'horrifiais mais que j'adorais, un simple verre.

Au pris d'un grand effort, je trempai mon index dedans pour l'apporter à ma bouche. Dès que mes papilles sentir le goût, tout le stress et la détresse s'envolèrent, laissant place à la faim.

Je me jetai sur le verre, le renversant à moitié dans l'assiette mais buvant d'une traite ce sombre nectar. Je ne me concentrai même pas sur le goût. Je dévorai en quelques secondes la nourriture imbibée de sang noir qui se trouvait dans l'assiette. Quand j'eus fini, mes dents se rétractèrent alors que je ne mettais même pas aperçu de leurs présences et la honte pris le dessus. J'étais un cas désespéré même si Lexa le niait, j'étais un cas désespéré. Et c'est avec cette pensée très positive que je m'endormis.

Deux gardes vinrent chercher ma mère et m'apporter des habits comme l'avait dit Lexa. Je ne bougeai pas quand ils prirent ma mère, je restais allongée à fixer le plafond dans le lit. Ils sortir sans m'adresser un mot me laissant seul.

En fin d'après-midi, je me rinçai grâce à la bassine d'eau présente dans la tente et me changeai. Lexa m'avait fait apporter une veste bleu foncé accompagné d'un Tee-shirt gris et d'un pantalon noir, c'était simple mais ça m'allait. Raven avait dû choisir pour moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ma mère et aux morts dont j'allais assister à l'enterrement ce soir. Cette sensation de vide qui ne me lâchait pas depuis sa disparition et à mon père. Ou était-il ? A quoi ressemblait-il maintenant ? Et toujours cette honte qui me tenait au ventre. J'étais sans aucun doute un cas désespéré.

C'est Lexa qui me sortit de mes pensées en venant me chercher. Elle portait sa tenue de combat accompagné de ses armes et de ses peintures de guerre.

" **C'est l'heure."**

 **"Je sais."**

Sans un mot de plus nous sortions côte à côte. Il n'y avait plus personnes dans les alentours, tous étaient réunis au centre du camp. Certains étaient en loups mais pour la plupart, ils étaient sous forme humaine devant une dizaine de petits bûchers. Des draps recouvraient les corps installés sur des bûchers. Je ne pouvais y aller c'était ma fautes s'ils étaient tous morts. Et il y avait tant de personnes, si je devenais incontrôlable, il y allait avoir encore plus de morts par ma faute. Non non je ne pouvais pas y aller. Je commençais à faire demi-tour quand je sentit une main m'attraper le bras et me retourner.

" **Où vas-tu?"** Me demanda Lexa

" **Je ne peux pas y aller."**

 **"Tu peux et tu vas y aller.** " Rétorqua-t-elle calmement.

" **C'est de ma faute, j'ai tué ces ..."**

 **"STOP Clarke!"** Me coupa-t-elle " **Nous avons déjà discuté de ça. Ils sont là parce qu'ils ont vaillamment battus et qu'ils sont morts au combat pour une cause. La liberté d'une jeune fille. Ne te blâme pas pour une faute que tu n'as pas commise.** "

Voulant cacher mes larmes, je tentai de baisser la tête mais ses mains interceptaient mon menton, me forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Pour ajouter

" **Nous sommes qui nous sommes, monstrueusement angélique."**

Son regard était hypnotique, elle était tout simplement envoûtante. Ce sentiment qui m'emplissait était étrange surtout envers une femme, moi qui avait toujours était attirer par les hommes. Non cela ne pouvait être de l'attirance, c'est juste qu'elle... Qu'elle ...était intrigante. Voilà tout.

" **Je...je..."**

 **"Shut..."** Me coupa-t-elle posant son index sur mes lèvres " **les mots sont souvent nécessaires mais parfois ils ne le sont pas."**

Elle me prit par main pour nous dirigeaient derrière les bûchers, face à tous. Chaque personne décédée avait son bûcher. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, seulement des pleures ou des murmures résonnaient dans la clairière. Lexa lâcha ma main pour se dirigeait vers le premier bûcher, on lui amena une torche et elle prononça une phrase que je ne compris pas. "Our gonplei ste odon" et elle mit le feu au bûcher. Elle fit de même pour tous les bûchers jusqu'au moment du dernier, que je savais être ma mère. Elle se tourna vers moi et m'appela. Je m'approchais lentement fixant le corps caché dans le drap. Ma mère que je ne reverrais jamais. Elle me donna la torche et au moment où elle allait prononcer la fameuse phrase, je la coupai, lançant ma propre tirade.

" **Dans la paix, puisses-tu quitter le rivage. Dans l'amour puisses-tu trouver le prochain passage sûr pendant ton voyage. Jusqu'à notre dernier voyage sur le sol.**

 **Puissions-nous nous retrouver."**

Aucune larme ne coulait au moment où j'abaissais la flamme en ajoutant " **our gonplei ste odon".**

Et je restais plantée là, fixant le bûcher, écoutant chaque crépitements. Je sentis quelqu'un me retirer délicatement le flambeau mais je resta jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus rien. Enfermer dans ma bulle de tristesse.

Je ne sais combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis hier soir. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Il ne restait plus que des cendres voltant par ci par là et moi. Perdue, un cas désespéré. Pourtant une voix me sortit de ma transe.

" **Moi aussi j'ai perdu des êtres qui m'étaient chères. Ma mère, mon père, et une personne très spéciale à mes yeux. Son nom était Costia. Ils m'ont tous étaient arrachés parce que j'étais Heda. Ça m'a appris ce qu'était la faiblesse."**

 **"L'amour ?"** Demandais-je.

" **Oui** " dit-elle calmement, fixant les flammes. " **L'amour est la pire des faiblesses".**


	9. Chapter 9 préparation

**Coucou mes petits grounders, j'espère que vous allez bien et que la fin De vos vacances se passent bien. Je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. C'est super sympa à vous mais aussi merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire malgré mes irrégularités en production de chapitres, mdrrr.**

 **Voici la suite, je rappelle que les personnages de the100 ou d'autres series ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **I torture you**_  
 _ **Take my hand through the flames**_  
 _ **I torture you**_  
 _ **I'm a slave to your games**_  
 _ **I'm just a sucker for pain**_  
 _ **I wanna chain you up**_  
 _ **I wanna tie you down**_  
 _ **I'm just a sucker for pain**_

 _ **I'm a sucker for pain**_  
 _ **I got the squad tatted on me from my neck to my ankles**_  
 _ **Pressure from the man got us all in rebellion**_  
 _ **We gon' go to war, yeah, without failure**_  
 _ **Do it for the fam, dog, ten toes down, dog**_  
 _ **Love and the loyalty that's what we stand for**_  
 _ **Alienated by society, all this pressure give me anxiety**_  
 _ **Walk slow through the fire**_  
 _ **Like, who gon' try us?**_  
 _ **Feeling the world go against us**_  
 _ **So we put the world on our shoulders**_

Sucker for pain- Lil Wayne, imagine dragons, Wiz Khalifa et Sam Harris.(juste une partie)

* * *

 _ **Clarke**_

Ma mère m'avait laissée. Malgré la douleur, je devais tirer un trait dessus, comme me l'avait dit Lexa. L'amour est une faiblesse et je comptais bien suivre cette règle, mais d'abord ils devaient payer. Les skykru devaient payer pour le mal qu'ils ont fait à ma famille.

Accompagnée de ma haine et ma règle, j'entrais dans la tente de Lexa. Celle-ci était concentrée sur des cartes, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème pour le retour à... Polaris ou Polis, je ne sais plus qu'elle était le nom de ce lieu mais peu m'importait.

" ** _Nous ne pouvons pas partir!"_**

Calmement, bien trop calmement à mon goût, Lexa releva la tête de ses cartes pour daigner me répondre:

" ** _Et pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas partir ?"_**

" _ **Pour la simple bonne raison que nous devons attaquer les skykru au moment où ils sont le plus faible. C'est à dire maintenant !**_ " M'exclamais-je .

 _ **"Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. Nos forces sont au plus faible à nous aussi."**_

 _ **"Alors appelle d'autres troupes ! Tu es Heda !"**_

 _ **"Oui je suis Heda mais si je veux plus de troupe il faut aller à Polis pour en réclamer et il faut encore attendre qu'ils arrivent tous pour attaquer. Ce qui est assez long vu qu'ils viennent d'un peu partout dans notre monde et dans les autres."**_ Me répondit-elle toujours avec un calme remarquable alors que je lui hurlais dessus. Tout ce que j'entendais était son refus d'attaquer.

" _ **Alors attaquons maintenan**_ t !"

Avant de me répondre elle se pinça l'arête du nez, j'imagine sous l'effet de la fatigue.

" _ **Je n'ai plus que 11 soldats aguerris. Le reste sont des soigneurs ou des simples gens qui nous ont accompagnés pour nous aider au camp. Nous sommes en tout plus que 27 en te comptant toi, Raven et Octavia. Que comptes-tu faire contre un peuple où ils sont plus d'une centaine, si on ajoute leurs alliés qui les ont sans doute rejoint maintenant ?"**_

Ne me voyant pas répondre, elle continua:

" _ **J'ai perdu bien assez de gens pour te secourir, j'ai était assez clémente pour accueillir Octavia et Raven. Mon peuple se doit de vivre lui aussi en paix."**_

 _ **"Ils ne vivront jamais en paix avec eux juste à côté."**_

 _ **"Je le sais malheureusement, mais je ne ferais rien pour le moment."**_

 _ **"Pense à Anya ! Aux 21 guerriers que tu viens de perdre ! Et ...**_ " Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle s'avança vers moi me bloquant à une table. Son visage était à quelques centimètre du mien et n'était plus aussi calme qu'avant.

" _ **Je pense aussi à tous ceux qui sont tombés avant. Je n'oublierais jamais. Jus drein just daun! Mais ce que je vois surtout en ce moment, c'est une fille qui est emplie de rage et de peine et qui se laisse emporter par ce sombre néant."**_

En quelques secondes elle m'avait coupée la chique.

Se rendant compte de notre proximité, elle se recula me permettant de bouger à nouveau. La rage était toujours présente mais Lexa avait entièrement raison et pas que sur le retour à Polis. Son peuple avait le droit de vivre en paix. Ce que je leur demandais n'était pas juste envers eux. J'étais la seul concernée et je m'en occuperais seul. Acceptant ma défaite face à elle, je lui demandai:

" _ **Tu as raison mais comptes-tu venger tes morts?**_ "

" _ **Si ils continuent à nous déranger, oui nous les détruirons. Par contre s'ils ne font plus rien, nous ne leurs ferons rien nous non plus...mais j'en doute fort connaissant Pike."**_

 _ **"D'accord.**_ " Acceptais-je pour le moment mais ce sujet était loin d'être clos.

J'allais partir quand elle m'interpella :

" _ **Clarkes n'oublie jamais que les morts sont partis mais que les vivant sont affamés."**_

* * *

En sortant de la tente je pensais à la dernière de phrase de Lexa quand une personne me bouscula. C'était un grand homme musclé qui devait être sans aucun doute un des derniers guerriers du camp.

" _ **Oh veillez m'excuser !"**_ Me dit-il.

" _ **Oh non c'est de ma faute je ne regardais pas où j'allais."**_

 _ **"Mais vous êtes la fille du "tu jus" !"**_

Gênée, je lui répondis :

" _ **Oui oui je suis**_ _**Clarke et vous ?**_ "

" _ **Je ne suis qu'un simple guerrier au nom de Lincoln.**_ " Dit-il humblement accompagné d'un sourire franc.

" _ **Ce n'est pas rien tout de même ! Pendant que je vous tiens, pourriez-vous remercier tous les autres guerriers qui m'ont sauvé du Mt Weather de ma part. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire d'autant plus que je n'ai pas osée."**_

 _ **"J'en serais honoré mais ce soir à lieu une petite soirée entre gens du camp. Pourquoi ne viendrez-vous pas pour leur dire vous-même ?"**_

 _ **"Je sais pas, je ..."**_

 _ **"Il y aura tout le monde, même Heda. Vous n'allez pas rester toute seule dans votre tente."**_

C'est à ce moment-là que Lexa passa la tête en dehors de la tente.

" _ **Lincoln amène moi Gustus le plus rapidement possible !**_ "

" _ **Je vous l'amène tout de suite Heda !**_ "répondit-il. " _ **Désolé j'y vais mais Clarke tu devrais vraiment venir. Heda est plus charmante lors des fêtes."**_

 _ **"Lincoln ! Maintenant !"**_ ordonna t'elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

 _ **"Je vous l'amène**_!" Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de partir en courant chercher Gustus.

Une fête était le meilleur moment pour s'échapper. Je me tournai vers Lexa vu qu'elle était toujours à la sortit de la tente.

" _ **Du coup tu viens ce soir**_?" Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus gentil que précédemment.

" _ **On m'a dit qu'il fallait que je voie une personne charmante à cette fête. Alors je ne sais pas. Je verrais bien si je veux jouer."**_ Lançais-je d'un ton taquin, faisant un léger rappelle à ce qu'elle m'avait elle-même dit lors de notre première rencontre. Je lui fis un petit clin d'œil avant de la planter là.

* * *

J'étais fin prête, mon petit paquet en poche que j'avais dérobé à Raven. Elle même m'avait donné des vêtements qu'elle avait fait apparaître grâce à sa magie. C'était sans aucun doute du vol vu qu'elle les prenaient bien quelques part mais je ne me plaignais pas de ce fabuleux avantage.

J'étais simplement habillée d'un pantalon noir et d'un T-shirt blanc qui avait un décolleté assez échancré , mes cheveux tombaient naturellement en cascade sur mes épaules. C'était simple et ça m'allais parfaitement.

Ma mère était toujours dans mes pensées mais à chaque fois que je me sentais sombrer, je revoyais Lexa et ses paroles tout à fait vraies. Un plan c'était fabriqué dans ma tête et il allait commençer dès maintenant.

Avant la soirée une fille d'à peu près mon âge m'apporta un verre de sang noir, qui devait sans doute venir de Lexa. Elle était jolie mais rien d'optionnelle, elle s'appelait Nyalah. Nous avions discuter de banalités pendant 2-3 minutes puis elle était repartit se préparait pour la soirée.

Sur le chemin pour aller au centre du village, Raven me taquina.

" _ **Alors on invite déjà des filles dans sa tente avant la soirée?"**_

 _ **"Arrête elle m'a juste apporté un verre de sang."**_

" _D'un coup c'est un peu moins classe."_ Rigola Octavia qui portait une longue robe bustier doré tacheté de bleu, de noir et de marron. Sa tenue la rendait affreusement belle et d'après les regards que j'avais aperçus venant de Raven, Octavia n'allait pas la garder longtemps. Quand à Raven, elle portait une mini jupe noir et un top rouge. Simple mais bon vu que cette latina était naturellement sexy cela l'avantageait encore davantage.

En arrivant je ne vis pas Lexa. Malgré l'avantage que cela me fournissait, j'étais tout de même déçue qu'elle ne soit pas présente. Cela du se voir vu que quelqu'un me demanda:

" _ **Tu es déçue ?"**_

Je me tourna vers cette voix, ou plutôt Lincoln qui se tenait à ma gauche.

" _ **Oh non pas du tout, je ...j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. C'est tout."**_

 _ **"Tes amies ne t'ont pas accompagnée ?"**_ Me demanda-t-il.

Grâce à cette question, je me rendis compte que les deux bombes qui était là il y a de ça 2 secondes avaient disparu.

" _ **Normalement si, mais j'imagine qu'elles n'ont pas dû résister à se sauter dessus."**_

Ma remarque nous fit rire et c'est à ce moment-là qu'une fille débarqua au bras de Lincoln.

" _ **Ah te voila Lincoln. Je te cherchais partout ."**_

 _ **"Excuse moi Luna. J'étais avec Clarke. Luna je te présente Clarke. Clarke voici Luna."**_ Nous présenta-t-il.

" **Ravie de te rencontrer Luna** " dis-je poliment. Au lieu d'un regard courtois elle me renvoya un regard noir.

" _ **Ravie moi aussi. Lincoln on va rejoindre les autres?**_ " s'empressa t'elle de proposer à Lincoln.

" _ **Oui comme ça je leur présenterais Clarke mais attendez moi deux secondes il faut que je dise un truc à Niko."**_ Il nous laissa là et se dirigea rapidement vers un homme, qui devait être Niko, sans doute. Je Voulais engager la conversation malgré ses regards noirs mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

" _ **Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit avec Lincoln je te tue, c'est compris!"**_

Surprise par sa réaction et sans doute à cause du stress de ces derniers jours, j'explosai de rire. Un rire incontrôlable. Un rire qui vous donne mal au ventre et qui vous fait pleurer de rire. Luna devait me prendre pour une folle.

Reprenant mon sérieux enfin surtout en me retenant de continuer de rire je lui dis:

" _ **Oh ne tant fais pas Luna. Je ne suis pas une briseuse de couple. Lincoln est très beau dans sa chemise mais il n'est pas mon type."**_

Je vis le soulagement se peindre sur son visage puis la honte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que derrière moi une voix féminine me demanda:

 _ **"Et c'est quoi ton type alors ?**_ _"_

Je me retournai pour croiser les yeux marron de Niylah. Elle aussi portait un pantalon noir mais à ma différence, elle portait un top vert.

" _ **Brun aux yeux vert. C'est pour moi la perfection.**_ " Lui répondis-je simplement. Je crus voir pendant une seconde de la déception mais elle ne laissa rien entrevoir et me sourit.

C'est à ce moment-là que Lincoln revint.

" _ **Ah tient tu connais déjà Niylah, elle aussi est une guerrière. Aller venez nous allons voir les autres guerriers."**_ Il me tira par le bras et m'amena vers le feu où se tenait 9 personnes. J'en reconnus certains pour les avoir croiser mais je ne connaissais réellement personne.

Lincoln me les présenta un par un. En premier se fut Daeneris, une très belle femme aux cheveux presque blanc portant une robe bleu ciel. En second se fit une immense femme nommée Brienne, tenant la main à une certaine Tormund. Lui aussi avait une carrure assez imposante avec sa grosse barbe et ses gros bras, je doute que j'aille l'embêter tout comme Brienne. A leur droite il y avait Nicole, une grande rousse qui ne cessait de sourire dans son jean et sa chemise blanche. A ses côté se tenait une certaine Wynonna qui me semblait avoir un sacrée caractère. Il me présenta un beau brun au yeux bleu du nom de Jon. Je rencontrais aussi un certain Damon, un brun qui m'avait l'air assez charmeur. Il n'avait pas laissé Lincoln le présenter et m'avait déposé un baiser sur la main accompagné d'une courbette et en se présentant lui-même. Quant à son frère Stefan, lui m'avait l'air un peu plus timide mais il n'avait rien à envier du charme de Damon. La dernière personne que je vis me surpris, je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole pourtant je l'avais vu des centaines de fois au lycée et je savais que Bellamy le détestait. Je n'avais jamais su pourquoi mais maintenant tout prenait sens. Il me lança un sourire complice mais ne dit rien quand Lincoln dit son nom, Murphy.

Quand Lincoln eu finit les présentations, ils leurs expliqua que je voulais leur parler.

" _ **Alors dit nous tout ma belle."**_ M'encouragea Damon.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me lançais devant ces 10 paires d'yeux qui m'écoutaient religieusement.

" _ **Je voulais juste vous remercier de m'avoir aidé à sortir du Mt Weather ainsi que mes amies. Je sais que vous n'étiez pas obligés de le faire, enfin si vous l'étiez vu que c'était les ordres de Lexa mais bref... Merci."**_

 _ **"Ce n'ai rien voyons. Nous avons fait ce que nous devions faire.**_ " Me dit Jon .

" _ **Ce fut même un honneur.**_ " Rajouta Brienne.

Je fus soulagée qu'il ne m'en veuille pas et j'étais même heureuse de voir tous ces sourire même si Brienne m'avait un peu gêné en me disant qu'elle était honorée de m'avoir aider.

La soirée pouvait enfin réellement débuter et après ça je partirais.

* * *

 **Voila oui je sais ce n'est pas un chapitre très mouvementé mais ils en faut bien. Je vous promet que le prochain sera...**

 **Différant.**

 **Sur ce, kiss kiss mes petits grounders;)**


	10. Chapter 10 smile

**Coucou mes petits grounders, j'espère que vous allez bien et que votre mois de septembre c'est bien déroulé . Quand à moi, ma rentrée fut bonne mais ici tout est nouveau donc je galère un peu. Je n'ai le temps pour rien, même pas pour écrire ou regarder des séries. Ce qui, je dois l'avouer, est un cauchemar pour moi. Mais passons, voici la suite. j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Encore et toujours un GRAND merci à** **Werydick pour la correction et pour tout le reste. Allez voir ses ff, elle sont géniales !**

* * *

Smile just for a minute ...

* * *

Octavia et Raven avaient comme de par hasard réapparues lorsqu'ils avaient sorti l' m'étais retrouvée assise devant Damon, lui me massant les épaules. Un verre de punch à la main que je ne boirais pas si je voulais rester sobre.

" ** _Tu es trop stressée, il faut te détendre ma belle. Figure-toi que j'ai plein d'idée pour ça."_**

" _ **Damon laisse-la tranquille. T'es bien trop vieux pour elle.**_ " Rigola Stefan.

" _ **Rooh mais tu vas me laisser vivre, petit frère. J'en suis sûr, elle ne devinera jamais mon âge. Regarde ! Clarke, j'ai quel âge ?"**_

Il en faisait 25 mais vu ce qu'avait dit Stefan je lui en rajoutais 5. _**"Tu as 30 ans?"**_ Essayais-je.

" _ **Raté ! Il a 123 ans."**_ Répondit gaiment Stefan, contant de m'on erreur.

Choquée, je m'écriai " _ **123**_ !"

" _ **Eh mais je suis toujours un vampire très sexy pour mon âge.**_ " Me dit-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

" _ **Attends, tu es un vampire ?"**_

Reprenant son sérieux il me demanda, surpris.

" _ **Tu ne savais pas ?"**_

 _ **"Non je pensais que tout le monde ici était des loups garous."**_

 _ **"La coalition ne regroupe pas que les loups garous, elle regroupe différentes espèces."**_ Ce fut les premiers mots que Daeneris m'adressa. Voyant ma perplexité. Elle vint s'assoir à mes côtés et commença à m'expliquer.

" _ **Il y 4 ans, Lexa est devenue Heda des loups garou. Elle avait une idée folle qui était de réunir toutes les espèces surnaturelles et d'être unie. Bien sûr personne n'a voulu l'écouter. Pendant 2 ans elle a bataillée pour ce faire un nom et être connue de tous et de non pas seulement de son peuple. Par ses choix et ses compétences les loups garous se sont à peu près tous unies. Peu après elle est allée rencontrer quelques chefs de différents groupes d'espèces. Faisant des alliances équitables et loyales, offrant des cadeaux et des avantages à tous ceux qui se joignaient à elle et son peuple. La seule requête est que si elle a besoin d'aide, on doit dans la mesure du possible tout faire pour l'aider, et bien sûr c'est elle qui commande. Chaque année, différentes espèces rejoignent la coalition. Nous sommes nombreux mais comparé à la totalité des espèces, cela est assez faible. Mais ce n'est que le début ! Cette année quelques fées nous ont rejoint."**_

" _ **Woaw donc Lexa est le chef suprême de toutes les espèces ?"**_

 _ **"Pour faire simple, oui. Je suis Heda, quoi."**_ Me répondis Lexa.

Je me tournais vers ses beaux yeux verts qui m'hypnotisaient dès que j'avais la chance de les voir. Elle était accoudée à un arbre derrière nous, elle était tout simplement magnifique dans cette robe noire.

A son arrivé, un grand silence s'abattit. Damon en lâcha mes épaules et se mit bien droit, limite au garde à vous. En fait, ce fut la réaction de presque tout le monde. Sauf de Daeneris qui la regardait avec un grand sourire et lui lança.

" _ **Heda vous nous honorez enfin de votre présence."**_

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle répondit à la remarque de Daeneris.

" _ **Ma réserve personnelle d'alcool est vide. Il faut bien que je vienne en chercher quelque part."**_

Sa réponse fit rire toute l'assemblée et les détendit assez pour que les discussions reprennent comme si rien n'était.

Toujours accoudée à son arbre, Lexa demanda " _ **Daeni, pourquoi il n'y a pas de musique ?"**_

 _ **"Demande à Damon."**_ Répondit-elle en lançant un regard noir au garçon se tenant derrière moi.

" _ **J'ai accidentellement détruit toutes les emplis.**_ " Dit-il tout penaud.

J'avais l'impression de voir un gosse avouer à sa maman qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise. C'était assez comique à regarder. C'est à ce moment-là que Wynonna, accompagnée de Raven et de Octavia, débarqua et proposa:

" _ **J'ai une enceinte beats dans la tente si vous voulez..."**_

 _ **"Celle-ci ?**_ " La coupa Raven. Elle tenait dans sa main une enceinte portable rouge qui devait être celle de Wynonna au vu du regard surpris qu'elle lui envoya.

" _ **Parfait je connecte mon téléphone."**_ Dit Daeneris en sortant de son sac, son iPhone et en lançant une playlist au hasard. La chanson "smile" de Daniel Skye débutait quand Damon se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit où étaient installées toutes les bouteilles. Lexa était toujours accoudée à son arbre, discutant avec Daeneris. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'elles se disaient mais il me sembla voir Lexa rougir à l'une des questions de Daeneris. Je me renfrognai un peu et Raven dût s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle me chuchota à l'oreille :

" _ **Va la voir avant de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives."**_

Je n'eus le temps, ni de me lever, ni de contre dire Raven puisque Damon revint accompagné de 9 bouteilles de Vodka dans les bras.

" _**J'ai eu une idée pendant que nous discutions tous séparément et je me suis dit pourquoi pas faire connaissance avec nos 3 nouvelles en faisant un petit jeu donc vous tous ici présent. Vous allez jouer et ce n'est pas réfutable**_." Nous dit Damon

" _ **Et quel est ce fameux jeu Damon ?**_ " Le questionna Raven

" _ **Oh c'est très simple ma chère. Chacun notre tour nous devons dire quelque chose qu'on a pu faire ou non, si vous l'avait déjà fait vous buvez si non vous ne buvez pas. C'est clair ?"**_

 _ **"Comme de l'eau de roche."**_ Lui répondit Wynonna.

Sachant qu'il ne fallait pas que je boive pour pouvoir m'échapper et suivre mon plan sans encombre, j'allais discrètement rejoindre Lexa. Malheureusement pour moi Daeneris m'attrapa le bras.

" _ **Tu ne crois quand même pas t'échapper ?"**_

 _ **"Eu... Non pas du tout voyons."**_

 _ **"C'est ça."**_ Me répondit elle pas dupe puis elle se tourna vers Lexa et lui ordonna." _**Hey! N'essaie pas de t'échapper ! Toi aussi tu viens jouer."**_

C'était assez étrange de voir quelqu'un parler à Lexa comme ça mais aux vues des réactions des personnes au tour, cela devait être normal.

Je vis Lexa souffler puis lui répondre.

" _ **Mais bien sûr Kaleesi."**_

Nous étions 9. Jon fut embarqué par Wynnona et je vis que cela ne lui plaisait pas trop mais il se prêta au jeu.

" _ **Je commence**_ " s'exclama Damon.

" _ **Baiser avec moi ?"**_

Sa question ne me surprit pas venant de lui. J'avais commencé à le cerner depuis le début de la soirée. Par contre ce qui me surprit ce fut les personnes qui burent. Je vis Wynonna sans surprise, Daeneris bon ok pas trop choquant, Octavia là j'étais vraiment choquée et Lexa ce qui me surprit d'autant plus.

" _ **Mais c'était quand ?**_ " S'écria Raven à Octavia.

" _ **L'année dernière, je ne te connaissais pas et lui et son clan était venu parler à Pike pour je ne sais quoi alors dans un moment d'égarement."**_

 _ **"Je vois."**_ Bouda Raven

" _ **Oh mais bébé t'es un meilleur coup que lui. Ça je peux te l'assurer."**_ Dit-elle en attrapant Raven et l'embrassant.

" _ **Mais je suis un très bon coup, moi!"**_ S'écria Damon sous les rires de Stefan.

Quant à moi, je jetai un regard à Lexa dans le genre d'un "vraiment tu as baisé à avec lui?" et sa réponse fut de me montrer son verre et de me dire:

" _ **L'alcool c'est pas bon."**_

Je ris à sa réponse et le jeu reprit. Ce fut au tour de Wynonna de poser sa question. Qui était sur le fait de tromper son copain ou sa copine. Elle même, Damon , Raven et Stefan burent. Je ne fus pas trop surprise des 3 premiers mais Stefan n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de mec à vouloir baiser dans tous les coins comme les 3 autres.

" _ **T'as trompé qui avec qui ?**_ " S'exclama Octavia à Raven

" _ **Mon ex et je l'ai trompé avec cette belle blonde ici présente."**_

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, certains surpris d'autres étaient juste mort de rire.

" _ **Ça va Raven on était bourré et c'était juste un baiser."**_ Lui répondis-je.

" _ **Eh bas les filles, je veux bien aller à vos soirées moi aussi.**_ " Nous dit Damon accompagné d'un sourire charmeur et d'un clin d'œil.

Ce fut au tour d'Octavia et de Jon. Ils posèrent des questions assez "gentilles" comparées aux autres. Elles étaient du genre de qui a déjà fait un saut en parachute ou déjà volé puis Raven passa. Toujours sans détour elle demanda.

" _ **Qui a déjà fait un sextape ?"**_

Toujours sans surprise Damon et Wynnona burent mais ils furent accompagnés de notre chère Heda.

" _ **Mais Lexa tu me caches des choses maintenant. Tu me le montreras un de ses jours ?**_ " La taquina Daeneris. En y pensant, J'avouerais que moi aussi cela ne me dérangerais pas de le voir.

" _ **Dans tes rêves salle pervers.**_ " Lui répondit elle laissant apparaitre un sourire. C'était la 1er fois que je la voyait tant sourire en si peu de temps. Lincoln avait raison. Lexa est beaucoup plus charmante en soirée.

On continua quelques tours ou chacun bu énormément. On avait déjà descendu 4 bouteilles. En même temps, Damon buvait presque à chaque tour et Wynnona était un peu dans le même cas que lui. Mis à part qu'elle était saoule alors que lui avait l'air toujours aussi sobre tout comme son frère d'ailleurs. Raven était dans le même cas que Wynonna mais Octavia et Jon n'en était pas loin. Daeneris et moi, nous étions gai mais c'était tout. Quand à Lexa, elle, était fidèle à elle même. Ni froide ni joyeuse mais elle laissait de plus en plus de sourire se libérer de sa carapace, à mon grand bonheur.

La dernière question fut de Raven et bien sûr, elle lui ressemblait bien.

" _ **Alors la dernière facile! Qui a déjà fait un striptease ?"**_

Tout le monde bu mais Raven fut surprise de me voir boire, pourtant je n'étais pas si prude que ça.

" _ **Clarke arrête de mentir ! Tant à jamais fait !"**_

Sans doute à cause de l'alcool et voulant montrer à Raven que je n'étais plus la gentil petite Clarke Griffin qui l'était encore au collège, je lui dis " _ **Amène moi une chaise et je t'en fait un maintenant."**_

 _ **"Ok"**_ me répondit elle et en un claquement de doigt une chaise apparu au centre du cercle que nous formions. Raven commença à ce lever mais Octavia se leva à son tour en attrapant le bras de Raven.

" _ **Vous vous êtes déjà embrassée une fois et c'est bien assez."**_ Me dit elle jalousement. " _ **Tiens prends Daeneris."**_ Rajouta t'elle.

Mais Daeneris qui l'avait vu venir attrapa le bras de Lexa.

" _ **J'ai une bien meilleure idée."**_ dit elle en plaçant Lexa sur la chaise. L'intéressée ne compris pas sur le coup ce qui se passait. Jusqu'au moment où je me retrouvais à califourchon sur ses genoux. Je fus gênée mais bien plus créative qui si Raven aurait était à ça place. J'entame ma danse sensuelle. Son regard ne quittait plus le mien. Nos corps était de plus en plus proche, ses mains étaient sur mes fesses lorsque que je sentit mon paquet tomber de ma poche.

Je tenta de le récupérer en m'écartant de Lexa mais Daeneris fut plus rapide.

" _ **C'est quoi ça ?"**_ Demanda t'elle

" _ **rien rien. Rends le moi."**_ Lui dis je. Mais Lexa qui c'était levée de la chaise elle aussi, vit les choses autrement.

" _ **Qu'est-ce sait Clarke ?"**_

" _ **Rien qui vous concerne. Rends moi ça Daeneris s'il te plait"**_ lui répétais je beaucoup moins gentillement que précédemment. Voyant mon ton, plus personnes de notre petit groupe n'osaient parler. Mis à part Lexa qui ordonna à Daeneris

" _ **Donne moi ça!"**_ Ce que fit Daeneris, écoutant non plus son amie mais sa Heda. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire, mon plan venait de s'écrouler en une fraction de seconde. Lexa déballa mon paquet et Raven s'exclama

" _ **Mais c'est à moi ça !"**_

Dans plusieurs mouchoirs soigneusement plié se tenait 4 balles d'aconite tue loup.

" _ **Mais que fais tu avec ça?"**_ me demanda Damon. Mais seul le vent lui répondis. Je croisa le regard émeraude de Lexa et j'y lu de la colère et peut être de la déception?

Une boule au ventre se créa devant se regard qui avait deviné mon plan mais qui ne le comprenais pas. Non, elle ne savait pas à qu'elle point j'avais besoin de me venger. Elle le devinais mais elle ne savait pas. Alors faisant, peut être une chose stupide et impulsive, Je lui dis " _ **je suis désolée."**_ En arrachant de ses mains mes précieuses balles et m'enfuis, aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient . Les balles brûlant la peau de mes mains. Sous les appels de mes camarades de soirée.

Je savais que j'étais suivie et qu'ils me cherchaient pour me ramener. Je ne m'arrêta seulement pour récupérer le sac contenant un 5 minimetre que j'avais empruntée à Raven plus tôt dans la mâtiné et un couteau que j'avais aussi empruntée mais cette fois à Octavia . Je mis les balle dans le sac, la chose que j'aurais dû faire plus tôt mais le temps m'avait manqué et j'avais dû les garder en poche. Mon sac était caché sous le tronc d'un arbre qui avait pris la foudre, je le ramassa et repartie le plus vite possible, zigzagant entre les arbres. Parfois je croyais entendre des pas derrière moi mais je ne mis fit jamais arrêter. Jusqu'au moment où j'arrivais dans une clairière. Me sachant à découvert, je continua ma course encore plus vite pour atteindre l'autre côté et la sécurité des bois mais je n'atteint jamais les bois.

* * *

 **Je ne l'ai pas dit plus haut mais merci a ceux qui me laisse des reviews.**

 **Kiss kiss à vous et à bientôt !**


End file.
